Switched at Birth
by BTRlover98
Summary: Kendall Knight had the best little sister in the whole entire world. But what if he found out she wasn't really his sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here we go. This idea just sorta came to me when I was at the mall, and I saw a sign for that ABC Family show Switched At Birth. No, this story has really NOTHING to do with the show. Or it might, but I've never seen the show, so I don't know. But I'm pretty sure it won't be anything like it. Also, I'm really like, the worst researcher ever, so if some stuff in the first couple chapters doesn't make sense, please don't yell at me or whatever. Just pretend it makes sense.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, Switched at Birth, or anything else.**

Kendall Knight sat on the bright orange couch in apartment 2J, his baby sister curled up next to him, and his three best friends, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia sitting on the other side of him. It was a lazy day, the boys had the day off, and they were sitting around doing nothing with their little sister. Kendall stared at the TV, knowing his brain was just turning to mush as he watched another cartoon.

"I'm bored," he muttered. "Can we actually do something? Like, something productive?" he asked, hating that they weren't doing anything on their day off.

"Wanna go swimming?" James suggested. Kendall though for a minute, then realized he actually didn't feel like doing anything.

"Never mind, let's just watch TV..." he replied. Katie laughed next to him, and rolled her eyes.

"You always do that," she told him. "Say you wanna do something, then change your mind when you realize you're too lazy to get up," she said.

He smiled. "Well thanks for noticing my lazyness," he said sarcastically. Katie laughed again.

"Anytime, Big Bro," she smiled back at him before snuggling back up next to him. A few minutes passed by before they heard a quiet rumbling noise.

"Uh...what was that?" Carlos asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, sorry guys. I tooted," Kendall announced as he let out another one. "Excuse me!"

Katie laughed and playfully hit her brother's arm. "That's gross!" she yelled as she scooted away from him on the couch.

"Well, I'm sorry! I thought you'd be used to it by now, considering you've lived with me for the past eleven years!" he said. "But since you're not..." he pointed his butt towards Katie and realeased some more flatulence. "I guess you are now!"

"Ew, Kendall!" she laughed, moving back over next to him. "Stop! It's not a pleasant smell!"

Kendall laughed and let out a deep breathe, a big smile across his face. "I love you, Baby Sister." he said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"I love you too, Big Brother," she smiled and snuggled up next to him.

Mrs. Knight came out of her room, the phone in one hand, and the other on her hip. She didn't look happy as she gave Kendall a serious look. "Kendall Knight, what did you do?" she demanded.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I can go get an air freshener or something," he suggested, assuming she was talking about the smell.

"No, Kendall, why did the police just call saying they need to speak with the Knight family?" she asked. Kendall raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Uh, I don't know," he said. He stood up and followed his mother to the door. "But why did you just assume it was me? Carlos, Logan, or James could've done something!"

"They asked for only the Knight family, though, and last time I checked, they aren't the Knights!" Mrs. Knight answered, obviously still mad.

"So, we don't have to come?" Logan asked. He let out a sigh of relief when Mrs. Knight nodded.

"Do I have to come?" Katie asked her mother, and groaned when she said yes. She didn't want to have to go somewhere because Kendall might have broken the law. She got up and followed Mrs. Knight and Kendall out of the apartment.

"You're sure you didn't do anything?" Mrs. Knight asked Kendall. He nodded and she looked down at Katie. "Did you do something?" she asked. Katie shook her head.

"Unless pushing Bitters into the pool is illegal, then no," she told her as they walked into the elevator. Mrs. Knight gave her a disapproving look, but Kendall gave her a high-five.

"That's my girl!" he yelled, happy that she turned out so great, and proud she was his sister.

"Kendall, you shouldn't encourage her!" Mrs. Knight scolded as the elevator stopped and they stepped out and made their way to their car. Kendall jumped in the front, Katie got in the back, and Mrs. Knight drove off to the police station.

When they got there, Kendall saw another family sitting in the corner. There was a girl around Katie's age sitting with them, and for some reason, they all looked ecstatic. The girl waved, and Kendall assumed she was a Big Time Rush fan, so he smiled and waved back. A man led them to a small office in the back and they all sat down behind a desk, across from another man.

He stood up and shook Mrs. Knight's hand. "I'm guessing you're Jennifer Knight?" he asked, and Mrs. Knight nodded. He shook Kendall's hand. "And, you're Kenneth Knight? Jennifer's husband?"

Kendall resisted the urge to laugh at the thought, and scream at the man for mentioning his dead father, and politely shook his head. "Um, no, I'm actually her son, Kendall."

The man nodded in understanding. "And you must be Katie?" She nodded and shook the man's hand. He introduced himself as Mr. Williams and went on. "Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," he said. Kendall eyed him warily, confusion written across his face.

"So...what is it?" Kendall asked, urging him to go on. He was getting impatient, and this man, Mr. Williams, was annoying him.

Mr. Williams sighed and gave them all a sympathetic smile. "You're daughter, Katie..." he paused, and Kendall looked down at his little sister, then back up at the man.

"Yes...?" Kendall asked, worry and fear making it's way into his body when he realized this was about his baby sister.

"Look, there's really no easy way to say this, but..." he stopped, and looked down. He wanted to consider how he was going to tell them, but Kendall was making it hard.

"What?" Kendall yelled, getting annoyed. "Would you just tell us already?"

He let out another sigh. "Your daughter was switched at birth..."

**I hope you guys liked this! I actually have a feeling it's gonna be pretty good, and you won't be expecting everything that happens :) I have pretty much the whole thing planned out, and I'm really excited for it! So I hope you liked it! Review?**

**Oh and in case you didn't know, flatulence means, like, fart. My teacher yelled at my whole class saying we're too old to say fart, and we should start saying flatulence instead... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA. 22 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I seriously did **_**not**_** expect that. I only posted one chapter! It means so much :) thanks! Now I'm afraid I'll disappoint everyone! But I'm hoping you'll all like this :) **

**Once again, I'm sorry I didn't research very well. I tried, but I couldn't really find much...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, or anything else at all.**

Kendall stared at the man standing in front if him, his mouth hanging open, and his heart beating a bit faster than usual. He looked over at his mother, who already had a tear slowly running down her face, and then looked at Katie, who looked like she felt the same way Kendall did. Scared, upset, angry. Confusion built up inside of him, and he finally found his voice.

"Um...wh-what did you say?" he asked quietly. Mr. Williams sighed and flashed them all a quick, small smile.

"I'm sorry, but, you took home the wrong baby. This girl isn't your sister," he answered, and Kendall felt his heart drop to his feet. He shook his head, refusing to believe it.

"Um, no, I'm sorry, b-but you're wrong," he replied. From the corner of his eye, he saw Katie crying, and he quickly grabbed her hand for reassurance. Mr. Williams shook his head back at Kendall.

"No, you see, the other family just noticed that their daughter was really nothing like them. So they did some tests and found out they weren't her biological parents. They called the hospital she was born in and they said the only other baby girl born that day was Katherine Knight, which, from what I understand, is her," he explained, and Kendall heard Mrs. Knight let out a tiny sob. "That's what they told us."

"Okay, but Katie was born in Minnesota. We only moved to L.A. a little more than a year ago," Kendall pointed out. "So does that mean the other family lives in Minnesota?" he asked.

"No, they moved from Minnesota to L.A. about a year after she was born," Mr. Williams said. "They're actually right outside. We could bring them in if you would like."

"Oh, no, there's no point in that, because I know you're wrong. This is a big misunderstanding. Katie is my sister, and I know it." Kendall told him calmly, trying not to loose his cool.

"Yes, Katie is your sister," Mr. Williams agreed. "But, this girl isn't Katie. This girl is Alicia Winters. And she's not your sister. I'm sor-"

"Okay, you clearly don't know what you're saying. This girl right here, who is in fact Katie Knight, is my sister. Always has been, and always will be. I don't care what you say, and I don't care who Alicia whatever is. All I care about is Katie, my _real_ baby sister." he told Mr. Williams. He wasn't just going to listen to this idiot. He knew he was right.

"Look, I know this is hard, and shocking, but I'm sorry. We wouldn't lie about this kind of stuff." Mr. Williams said. "The Winters told us what they found out, and we're just passing it on to you. They needed us to find the Knights for them, and tell them."

"Okay, just listen to me," Kendall instructed. "I. Don't. Care." he said plainly. "I know this girl right here is my real sister. She's been with me all my life. We've been through pretty much everything together, and you can't just come along and try to tell me she isn't my real sister, because she is!"

"Mr. Knight, I'm so sorry, but you're wrong. I can't imagine how you feel right now, and I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but there was a mix-up, and she just is not your biological sister."

"Shut up!" Kendall yelled, angry now. He stood up from his seat and started screaming at the man. "She _is_ my biological sister! And I really don't care what you say! You're wrong, and I know you are! She's my sister! Not that other girl who I really don't care about at all, and who I've never met, never even heard of before in my life! And I swear, if you try to tell me she's not my sister one more time, I-"

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight yelled. She gave him a stern look, warning him to stop. "If this man says there was a mix-up, he's probably right, and there is no reason you should be yelling at him!" Kendall stared at her, a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Mom! You're actually listening to this idiot! Do you hear yourself? You're saying Katie isn't your daughter!" he yelled. He turned to Katie and saw that she was shaking, crying, and just looked terrified. He wanted so bad to just comfort her, and tell her everything was fine, but he wasn't just going to let this man win. "Look, I would've known if there was a mix-up. I was there the day she was born, and I knew the moment I saw her she was my sister," Kendall told Mr. Williams.

"Um, I'm sorry, how old are you?" Mr. Williams asked.

"Seventeen," Kendall answered, and he knew where this was going.

"That means, you were only six when your sister was born," Mr. Williams said. "So, how would you remember that? A little six-year-old mind wouldn't be able to-"

"That was the greatest day of my life!" Kendall yelled, interrupting him. "Of course I would remember it! Even if I was only six!"

"Alright, but how would a little six-year-old know if a new-born baby was his little sister?" Mr. Williams asked with a smirk. "I've never-"

"I swear if you don't shut up and let us go home I will-"

"Kendall Donald Knight! Stop it right now!" Mrs. Knight yelled, standing up and pulling Kendall back. "You're going to listen to this man, and respect him, and if you try to yell one more time, I'll send you home and we can deal with this ourselves!"

"But Mom! You can't just-"

"I can do whatever I want. Now sit down and listen!" she yelled. Kendall felt tears spark in his own eyes when he realized he couldn't beat this man with his mother there, and he had no idea what was going to happen from there. He reluctantly sat back down and grabbed Katie's hand again. He heard her let out a small whimper, and he gave her hand a squeeze, and looked over at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Now, we're going to invite the Winters in here, and they can tell you what they want to do," Mr. Williams said as he stood up and left the room. Mrs. Knight turned to Kendall and looked him right in the eyes.

"I'm very disappointed in you," she said. "You can't just let your anger come out like that, and scream at innocent men!" Kendall rolled his eyes, and tightened his grip on Katie's hand.

"Mom, I don't see how you could be on his side! He's wrong!" he said. "How could you do that to Katie, and just believe all that? Your daughter is over here crying, and you don't even seem to care!"

"Of course I care!" Mrs. Knight yelled back. "And I'm going to try to see what we can do about this, but you shouldn't start yelling, I could have easily talked it out!"

"Then why didn't you?" he yelled. "You just sat there! Why didn't you speak up?" he asked. He was using all his strength not to cry, but as every second passed, it was becoming more difficult. He waited for her answer, but it never came. She turned around, completely ignoring him, and he sighed, before turning towards Katie. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile. "You okay?" he asked softly.

She sniffled and looked up at him. "Are we really not biological siblings?" she asked quietly, furiously wiping at her eyes. He gave her hand another gentle squeeze and wiped away a stray tear falling down her cheek.

"We are. I know we are," he whispered. "I don't care what anyone says. Even if _you_ tried to tell me we weren't biological siblings, I wouldn't believe it. It's not true. I know you're my sister, and I know I'm you're brother."

"B-but, what if we really aren't?" she asked, a few more tears leaking from her eyes. "What if they're actually right, and we're not biological siblings?"

"We'll always be brother and sister. Even if we aren't biologically, you're still my sister, and you always will be," he told her. "But don't think like that, okay? It's not true."

She nodded and before either of them could say anything else, Mr. Williams walked back in, followed by what they assumed were the Winters. Kendall realized the girl he waved to before was the girl who was apparently his sister.

"Jennifer, Kendall, Katie, this is Chris and Molly Winters, and this is their daughter Alicia." Mr. Williams said. Molly held out her hand for Mrs. Knight, a huge smile spread across her face.

"It's very nice to meet you!" she said happily. "And I have to say, thank you or raising my daughter!" she walked around the table and pulled Katie away from Kendall, giving her a huge hug. "It's great to see you again, my little Alicia!"

Katie pulled away from her 'mother' and ran back over to Kendall. He lifted her off the ground and onto his lap, sending Mrs. Winters a glare. She smiled at them and sat back down with her husband.

"Why don't you all discuss your plans for the future," Mr. Williams suggested. He sat down in his seat, and motioned for Mr. Winters to begin.

"Alright, well, we certainly would like our real daughter back," Mr. Winters started. "So, what we have decided is, we'll take Alicia back to our-"

"Her name is Katie!" Kendall interrupted, pulling his sister even closer. Mr. Winters laughed.

"Actually, we named our daughter Alicia, so that's her name," he gave them all a smile and went on. "But anyway, we want to take our daughter, Alicia, back to our home with us, where we will raise her from now on, and you can all take Katie, and you can raise her."

"No, I don't want her!" Kendall yelled. "And you can't have Katie!"

"Well, we're saying that _you_ can have Katie," Mrs. Winters said politely, as if she was making perfect sense. "We just want Alicia back." Kendall shook his head.

"If you're talking about her," he motioned to Katie in his arms, "then you can't have her. And I don't want her...the girl you've been raising," he said. "You can't just take Katie away from me!"

"Actually..." Mr. Williams began. "Since the Winters are actually Katie's legal guardians, they can decide to switch back. And if your mother is really Alicia's legal guardian, you would take her," he explained.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Uh, I don't think so. If you're not gonna believe me when I say this girl is ours, then whatever, but you can't take her away from us!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, but...they can," Mr. Williams replied. Kendall glared at him, and then at the Winters, hating all of them, and wanting them all to know that.

"Yes, he's right!" Mrs. Winters said excitedly. Kendall really didn't know what was wrong with them. Why weren't they upset about this too? They just found out the same terrible news he did.

"So, we're going to let you go home and get all her things and-" Mr. Winters started.

"No! You can't take her away from me!" Kendall yelled, jumping out of his seat. "Why can't you just keep the girl you raised and let us keep the girl we raised?" he asked.

"Because, we want our _real_ daughter. The one we gave birth to!" Mrs. Winters answered.

"Well, I don't care! Why don't we have a say in this?" Kendall yelled. He never even knew he could be this angry.

"Kendall, don't you want your real little sister back?" Alicia asked innocently. "Don't you love me?" Kendall shook his head, a couple tears leaving his eyes.

"No! I don't love you! You're _not_ my sister!" he yelled. "And I don't want you taking my real sister!"

"Well, we're sorry, but we're going to," Mr. Winters said. Mrs. Knight forced Kendall to sit back down and gave him a stern look as a warning. He kept quiet, finally giving in.

"We'll let her get her things tonight, and we'll switch in the morning," Mrs. Winters said.

"In the morning? Can't you give us a little bit more time?" he asked. She shook her head and gave him an apologetic smile. "That's not fair!" Kendall yelled. "You have to-"

"You've already gotten us angry," Mr. Winters said. "I don't think you want to fight anymore," he gave Kendall a sweet, but evil looking smile, before the three of them stood up and left. Kendall stared at them, angry and shocked.

"You can go," Mr. Williams told them, and Kendall immediately got up and stormed out of the room, Katie and Mrs. Knight right behind him. He walked out to their car, thinking about everything he had just heard. When Katie and Mrs. Knight finally caught up to him, he climbed in the backseat with Katie, and held onto her for the rest of the ride home.

**Okay, I know, the whole "legal guardians" thing probably made no sense at all, but I had no idea how I could make this work, so I had to make something up. I'm sorry.**

**Thank you again for all those amazing reviews, and I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really do mean a lot :) I'm so glad everyone likes this so far! Welp, I hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, The Incredibles, or anything else at all.**

Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight walked through the door of apartment 2J, tears streaming down all of their cheeks. Kendall watched his sister and his mother go off to Katie's room before he slowly made his way over to the couch, where his confused best friends were waiting for him.

"Dude, what happened?" James asked. "Why did they want you?" Kendall took a deep breath, and wiped at his eyes to stop any tears from falling. "And why are you trying to hide that you're crying?" he added.

Kendall sighed, and looked up at them. "She's not mine," he said quietly, before he looked back down at the ground, stopping his fresh tears. They all gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he would wake up from this nightmare when he opened them. When he realized it was real, and he wasn't going to wake up, he looked back up at his friends.

"Katie," he said. "She's...not my sister," he told them, and they all raised their eyebrows in confusion. Carlos ended up laughing.

"Dude, come on, we know that's not true," he laughed. "Now why were you really there?" he asked.

"Because!" Kendall said. "They were telling us that she's not my sister!" James and Logan stared at him in surprise and Carlos just shook his head, not believing it.

"Why...what...wait, what?" Logan said in confusion. This made no sense to him. "Why would they say that?" he asked, and Kendall shook his head.

"Apparently, she was...switched at birth," he answered. "B-but I don't believe it! I know they're wrong, but no one would listen to me!" tears pooled up in his eyes, and he tried to wipe them all away, but as hard as he tried, they would just keep coming back.

"Well, why does it matter?" Carlos asked. "We all know you guys are siblings. And, we all know they're wrong, so why do you even care that they said that?" Kendall shut his eyes again, this time to try and stop the tears. He opened his eyes, and let out a deep breath.

"The other family wants her to live with them," he whispered. "And we have to take the other girl." All of their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?" James asked. "That's not fair! Why would they just be able to take her?"

"Some legal junk," Kendall said angrily, shaking his head. "And the worst part is, they're making us switch tomorrow!" tears flew down his face as he went on. "I hate them all so much!" Logan moved over and sat next to Kendall, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's not like you'll never see her again. I'm sure you'll be able to visit her all the time," he said. Kendall sighed, and looked back down at the ground. He didn't want anyone to see him crying. He had to stay strong.

"But those people were just so...creepy. The dad gave me this evil look right before they left, and yelled at me for making him angry," he told them. "I don't want Katie living with those freaks. I want her living here." he said quietly. "It's just not fair. She's my baby sister, and I'm about to lose her," he said. A single tear dripped down his cheek, and he quickly brought his hand up and wiped it away.

"Well, then, why don't you go in there and spend as much time with her as you can!" James said as if it was obvious that he should do that. Kendall immediately nodded, thanked them, and slowly made his way to Katie's room. He gently knocked on the door before walking in.

"Hey," he said, causing Katie to look up from her pile of clothes. She gave him a small smile before looking back down at the pile of clothes. "Where did Mom go?" he asked.

"Sh-she...w-went to..." she started, but had to stop when she started crying. Kendall sat down on the ground next to her and pulled her into a hug. He gently rubbed her back and tried to stop the tears flying down her face. "I-I d-don't wa-anna g-go!" she cried, resting her head in his shoulder, and soaking his shirt with her tears.

"I know, I know," Kendall whispered, stroking her hair. "I don't want you to go either." He held her close in a hug and let his tears fall freely down his cheeks. He knew he couldn't hold it in forever.

"P-please...d-don't make m-me l-le-eave!" she sobbed, and Kendall felt his heart break into a million pieces. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Especially not to them.

"You know I wouldn't ever make you leave," he said. "But I have no choice. We're gonna figure something out, though. Don't worry," he whispered. She pulled herself closer to him and clutched his shirt.

"I-it's not f-fair!" she yelled into his shoulder.

"Shh, I know. Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine," he soothed. "We're gonna find a way out of this. Don't cry, okay?" She looked up at him and he quickly wiped his own tears away before giving her a small smile.

"I wanna be with you," she whispered. "A-and everyone else. I-I don't want that other girl to take my place," she looked down at her lap and Kendall lifted her head back up.

"Hey, that girl will _never_ take your place. I promise you right now, that I will never _ever_ love her as much as I love you, okay?" He waited for her to nod, but went on when she didn't. "Katie, you're my baby sister, and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You mean more to me than anyone else in the whole entire world. More than that girl ever will," he said. "I will never love her nearly as much as I love you. In fact, I hate her. And I'm pretty sure I always will," he wiped away the remaining tears on her face. "I love you so much, Katie." he whispered.

"I love you too, Kendall," she whispered back, and Kendall pulled her into another hug, holding onto her for what felt like forever. Finally, he pulled away and smiled at her.

"Well, you and I are going to do whatever you want tonight!" he smiled at her, hoping to make her feel better. "So what do you want to do?" She shrugged, and wiped her eyes. "Do you want to go to the pool for a little?" Kendall asked. "And if you think of something you want to do, you can just tell me." She nodded and Kendall left her to get dressed. He quickly put on his bathingsuit and told his friends, who did the same. They all met at the door, and made their way down to the pool.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie jumped into the water together, and happily played Marco Polo, forgetting all about the bad news. They swam for a few hours, before deciding they should go out and get ice cream.

"What flavor do you want, Katie?" Kendall asked, looking down at his sister. She studied her choices for a minute before telling him she wanted chocolate chip cookie dough. Kendall ordered the ice cream and the five of them sat down at a table.

"Hey Katie," Carlos said. "Wanna help me get some Fruit Smackers when we get back to the Palm Woods? Bitters raised the price again, and I really need some." She rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. She was willing to get him enough Fruit Smackers for life, now that she wouldn't always be around to help.

"And, I was wondering, if you could finally teach me how to play Castle Smashers. You make it look so fun, and you promised you'd show me how," James said. He really just wanted to spend some extra time with her, and she knew it, so she agreed.

"And maybe...we can watch a movie too?" Logan suggested. Everyone agreed, even though it was already 10:00.

"Well, I guess we better get home if we wanna do all that stuff," Katie told them. They all nodded and made their way back to the Palm Woods. Katie and Carlos were able to sneak 8 packs of Fruit Smackers, and after 20 minutes of trying to teach James Castle Smashers, she gave up. They all got in their PJs and snuggled up on the couch. They agreed on watching _The Incredibles_, one of their favorite movies. As soon as the movie ended, they went back to the boys' room, and Katie climbed in bed with Kendall, wanting to spend one last night with him.

The four boys sang her to sleep, and soon, they were all asleep, hoping to wake up in the morning, and realize it was all a dream.

**Sorry the end was kind of rushed. But I thought the beginning was pretty good. I don't know...but you should let me know... :) review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :) each one has made me super happy, so THANK YOU! Also, if you're giving me ideas, and I don't use them, it's just that I already have this all planned out. Sorry...But thank you for the ideas. :)**

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I was on vacation, which I may have already shared with you.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, or anything else at all.**

The first thing Carlos noticed the next morning when the Winters walked in, was Kendall was right. They were freaks. Mr. Winters, who introduced himself as Chris, was wearing khaki pants, a plain black shirt, and a pink tie with lemons all over it. Mrs. Winters, who introduced herself as Molly, was wearing a bright yellow dress that went down to her knees, and black boots. Her hair was black, but she had random streaks of blonde in a few places. And Alicia, or who they kept calling Katie, was wearing pink pants, and a blue shirt with rainbows all over it. It was something Katie would never even look at.

It suddenly hit Carlos that Katie was no longer going to be with them all the time. He would have no one to help him trick Bitters, no one to watch cartoons with at 5:00 in the morning, no one to help him get a date with the Jennifers. Tears welled up in his eyes as he listened to the Winters babble on about how happy they were to get their baby back. He looked over at Kendall, who was glaring at them with a look of hatred. He suddenly felt the same way. He hated those people. A lot.

Carlos heard Katie and Mrs. Knight come out of Katie's room where they were getting her last bag. Mrs. Winters jumped up and gave Katie a huge hug. Carlos rolled his eyes, and glared at them as well. Katie pulled away from her and backed up.

"Alright, well, I guess you can say a quick goodbye to everyone and then we'll get going!" Mr. Winters exclaimed. Katie slowly nodded and turned towards Mrs. Knight. She looked up at her, and Mrs. Knight pulled her into hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Katie!" she said, and Mr. Winters cleared his throat. "Alicia..." she corrected herself. "But we'll still see each other all the time and-"

"Actually..." Mrs. Winters interrupted, causing everyone to look at her. "We decided it would be best if Alicia had no contact with her old friends and family. We want her to start fresh!" Kendall shook his head, and his hands balled into fists.

"No! No way. That is too far. You took her away from us, you changed her name, but you can't tell us we can never talk to her again!" he yelled. This couldn't be happening. Not to them.

"Well then, do we need to call Mr. Williams?" Mr. Winters asked with a smirk. Kendall stared at them in disbelief. How could they be doing this? He sighed, and shook his head, tears threatening to spill.

"Well, Ka...Alicia," Mrs. Knight started again. "I'm going to miss you so much," she said as she wiped away a tear. "I know I'll see you again someday, though," she whispered. "I love you, Katie...I mean...Alicia." Katie sniffled, and wiped at her eyes for what felt like the 500th time in the past 24 hours.

"I love you, too, Mom," she whispered so the Winters wouldn't hear. Mrs. Knight kissed her head and gave her a little push towards James. She gave him a small smile, and he just pulled her into a hug. They held onto each other for a minute before James pulled away. He held her shoulders for reassurance, and wiped away a few of her tears.

"Don't be sad, okay? You know we won't let this happen," he whispered. "You gotta be strong for us, alright? We'll come up with something," he promised. "If you ever need something, you know where you can find us. We'll always be there for you, even if they say we're not allowed to be." She nodded, and he pulled her into another hug. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. "I-I'm gonna miss you, James." He smiled at her and slipped a black comb that looked just like his into her hand. It took her a second before she realized it was his. She shook her head and tried to give it back, but he forced it into her hand.

"Don't show them," he whispered.

"James, no, I don't-"

"Katie, it's yours. I want you to have it, so just take it. But don't let them see it." She nodded and he gave her a little kiss before he pointed to Logan. She gave him one last small smile before walking over to Logan. She awkwardly stood in front of him for a minute. Neither of them knew what to say. But Logan knew it was now or never, so he bent down and gave her a hug.

"I don't really know what to say...but, you know I'm gonna miss you so much," Logan said. "Just remember...you'll always be my sister, and I'll always love you. I'll never stop thinking about you, and I know..." he lowered his voice so no one else could hear him. "I know we're gonna get you back. I'm sure James said the same thing, and Carlos and Kendall are gonna say it, too, but I just...I promise," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her for a minute, before pulling back away and kissing her head. "I love you so much, and I want you to know that, so just...please..." he sighed."I love you, and I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Th-thanks Logan," she replied. "I love you, too. A-and I'm gonna miss you, and...and, please, don't do anything that'll put you guys in jail," she said with a smile.

Logan laughed a little and nodded. "I promise we won't," he said as he brushed away her tears. She gave Logan one more hug before moving onto Carlos. She was surprised to see that he was pretty much silently bawling. He was sitting on the ground, and didn't even seem to realize she was in front of him.

"C-Carlos?" she said in a shaky voice. Seeing him cry made her even more upset. His head snapped up and he wiped away all his tears. But as soon as he looked at her, he started crying again.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "I-I just...d-don't wanna lose my favorite girl in the world," he whispered. Hearing him say that, she jumped into arms, and cried into his shoulder, letting him cry right back into her's. "I-I'm never g-gonna forg-g-get you!" he cried. "A-and I'll m-miss you s-so-so much!" he said. "W-we're gonna get you back too!" he yelled. He didn't care who heard him, or what they thought of it. He knew it was true, and she had to know, too. "I love you so much!" he cried.

She continued to soak his shirt for a minute before she finally found her voice. "I-I love you, too," she said quietly. "And I-I'm gonna miss you...but p-please stop crying," she added. He nodded and wiped his his tears away. He saw out of the corner of his eye, the Winters were laughing, and anger filled every bone in his body. He has never hated anyone as much as he hated them.

"G-go to Kendall," he said to her, and she reluctantly let go of him and made her way over to her brother, who was waiting in the corner, obviously trying not to cry.

"Hey," he whispered when she reached him. She smiled.

"Hey," she said back. Kendall knelt down so he was her height, and wiped away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb.

"I-I've been thinking about what I was gonna say to you all morning...but now, I-I can't remember anything..." he said, using every inch of strength not to let one tear fall in front of her. He had to show her he wasn't scared, and he knew they would get her back. "But...I-I love you. More than anything else in the world, and you know that. I..." he stopped, because he knew if he went on, he would start crying. But he had to finish. "I just w-want you to know, that I'll never let that girl take your place, and I'm gonna miss you so much. We're gonna do whatever we can to get you back. I'm gonna make sure me and...everyone else try as hard as we can. And, if for some reason, we...can't, then...I'll see you on your 18th birthday," he said with a small smile, and she shook her head.

"Don't make me wait that long," she begged, and Kendall laughed a little, before pulling her into a hug. He held onto her for what felt like hours. He never wanted to let go, because he knew that when he did, she would be gone in an instant. And he couldn't take that.

"Katie, you mean the world to me, and I don't know how long I'll last without you," he said to her. "J-just promise me you'll still want to come back when I find out how I can get you back. Please."

"I promise," she said.

"A-and promise me you won't change. I don't know how long it's gonna take until I find a way out of this, but promise me, no matter how long it takes, you won't start acting like them," he said. Katie nodded and wrapped her arms around her brother one more time. "I love you so much, Katie." Kendall heard Mr. Winters try to tell him to call her Alicia, but he refused to do that to her. He refused to do that to himself.

"I love you too Kendall," she replied. She tried to hold onto him forever, and never let go, but after about a minute, someone pulled her off. "NO!" she yelled. "KENDALL! HELP!" Kendall grabbed her arms, and tried to pull her away from Mrs. Winters.

"We're not done!" he yelled. Mrs. Winters rolled her eyes.

"Oh you've had plenty of time," she said, as she dragged Katie out of the apartment.

"KATIE!" he screamed. But it was too late. Mrs. Winters was gone. Mr. Winters was about to follow her, but Kendall grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You_ better_ take good care of her," he spat. "Because I swear, if you don't, I _won't_ be afraid to hurt you."

"Well, what a cute, little threat!" Mr. Winters teased, and with that, he was gone.

Kendall stared at the door that had just been slammed in his face. She was gone. And now he was stuck with the little brat that thought he was actually going to love her. A tear slowly made it's way down his cheek, and soon, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw his three best friends by his side.

"Don't worry, buddy. We're gonna figure something out, remember?" James asked. He shook his head and pushed past his friends, heading straight to his room, and shutting and locking the door behind him. He sat on his bed, and let the tears fall. He was furious. Couldn't they see she didn't want to be with them?

The thought of never seeing his baby sister again flew around in his brain, and it wasn't long before he had a headache. He laid down on his bed and shut his eyes, hoping to sleep for a little while, but the sound of someone pounding on his door woke him up.

"Kendall! I know you're in there! Let me in!"

Great. Just what he needed. It was_ her_.

He didn't answer, hoping she would just leave, but she didn't give up.

"Come on Kendall! Just let me in! I just want to talk to my brother! And I-"

"First off, I am not your brother!" Kendall yelled through the door. "And I don't want to talk to you, so go away!" He tried to hide the sadness in his voice, but he was pretty sure she heard it. He barely even knew this girl, and she was trying to act like they'd been brother and sister forever. And he couldn't stand it.

"Actually, you _are_ my brother. So just let me in and we can talk!"

Kendall opened the door and gave her the meanest look he could. "Fine. If I'm your brother, then I don't have to be nice to you. Because little sisters are always annoying, and the older brothers aren't supposed to be nice. So if I'm your brother, then you're the annoying little sister that I get to torture. Now get away from me, and go play with your dumb barbies or something!" he pushed her out of his room, and didn't care if she told on him, or if she got hurt. He slammed the door shut, and sat back down on his bed.

It hadn't even been 10 minutes, and he already missed his sister like crazy.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Katie followed her new family through the lobby after getting a lecture about how she was only to respond to Alicia in the elevator. She hung her head low so no one would see her crying, and tried to get out of there without anyone seeing her.

But that didn't work.

Guilt wormed it's way through her body when she heard Tyler begging her to hide him. He was yelling her name, and trying to get her attention, when his mother caught him and told him he had to go do a juice box commercial. Then she heard Jo yelling her name, probably wondering where Kendall was, and she felt so rude not answering. Finally, when she passed Bitters, he said hello, and she couldn't even say anything back. But she figured they would all ask Kendall, and then they would understand.

When she finally made it out of the hotel, she was almost immediately shoved into the backseat of a car. She sat down, buckled up, and watched Mr. and Mrs. Winters load her bags into the trunk. After a minute, they were driving away, and she was crying, her hand placed lightly on her pocket, where James's comb was.

"So, are you excited?" Mr. Winters asked her, turning around from the passenger seat to look at her. She ignored him and stared at her lap. "I said, are you excited?" this time he said it louder, so she forced herself to look up at him and nod. "Good," he smiled at her and turned back around. Katie looked back down at her lap, and wiped at her eyes.

It hadn't even been 10 minutes, and she already missed her brother like crazy.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :) I actually really did. Sooo, let me know! Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews****! :) A lot of you said you felt like you were there, which was really cool.**

**So, let's just pretend Jo never left, or she came back or something. I completely forgot about Big Time Break Up.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.**

Katie stepped out of the car and looked up at her new home. She was surprised at how big it was. It actually looked nice, and she was expecting it to be a lot smaller.

"Alicia, dear, come here and get your bags!" Mrs. Winters called. Katie tore her gaze away from the house and walked to the back of the car, where she took her two bags from her mother.

"I'll show you to your room, my little honeysuckle," Mr. Winters said as they entered the house. He led her up the steps and down the hall, opening a door to reveal a big room. There was a bed in the middle, a dresser across from it, and the walls were painted a bright pink. "Me and Mommy's room is right next door, so you can always come in if you have any nightmares," he told her.

Katie suddenly felt a chill run through her body. She always went to Kendall when she had nightmares. She pushed the thought out of her head, knowing her brother would come and save her from this place. She stepped into the room and put her bags down, giving her tired arms a rest.

"We'll let you unpack everything, and then you can come downstairs. Mommy and I need to have a little talk with you," he said. She nodded and watched him leave, closing the door behind him.

She sat down on the ground next to the dresser and opened her first bag. Pulling out all of her clothes, she neatly placed them into the drawers. Once she finished all of her clothes, she opened the next bag. She pulled out a big stack of pictures that she didn't even realize she had. She smiled when she thought about how her brothers must have slipped them into the bag. She put them on the ground next to her, and unpacked the rest of her things.

She knew she had to hide the pictures and James' comb. If she didn't, her new parents would take them away. She slipped them under her mattress, hoping they would never look there, and sat down on her bed.

Katie thought about everything that happened before she left. Her brothers cared so much about her, and said so many nice things to her, and she barely said anything back. All she wanted was to go back in time and tell them how much they meant to her, and how thankful she was for everything they had ever done for her. She refused to let any more tears fall. She couldn't show Mr. and Mrs. Winters that she was upset.

She reluctantly stood up from her bed, and made her way to the door. She stepped outside and went down the steps in search of her parents. She didn't want to have this "talk" with them, but Mr. Winters made it seem important. She found them talking in the kitchen, their voices quiet so she couldn't hear anything.

"Oh, Alicia!" Mrs. Winters said when she noticed her at the door. "Come on, we need to talk about something." Katie walked over and sat down in the chair that was waiting for her.

"Now, we have some rules in this house that we would like to discuss with you," Mr. Winters started. "They are all up on the refrigerator. Sometimes we'll add some, and sometimes will take some away, so you'll want to check the list every day," he explained. She gave him a small nod, and Mrs. Winters went on.

"So, as an example, some of the rules are, if you are thirsty, you are not allowed to pour your own drink. You remember what happened last time you did that, don't you?" Mrs. Winters laughed.

"Um...no. I don't. Sorry," Katie said quietly.

Her smile faded. "Oh well, next rule!" Mr. Winters said. "You are only allowed to call us Mommy and Daddy. If you call us anything else, you will be punished!" he told her.

"And the last one we'll tell you about, is you do not tell anyone about the punishments we decide to give you. Do you understand?" she asked, and Katie nodded again. She didn't really want to find out about these punishments if she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about them. She just hoped the rest of the rules weren't nearly as weird as the rules she had already heard.

"Next, we were considering your punishment for pulling away from your Mommy yesterday and today. Because that is not expectable," Mr. Winters began.

"And that strange boy that was yelling at us, he really wanted you to get in trouble, so we decided we would punish you for that crazy boy's actions," Mrs. Winters said.

"He's not crazy!" Katie defended. "And I don't care, as long as you don't do anything to him," she said. Mrs. Winters rolled her eyes, but gave Katie a little smile.

"Well, anyway, we decided that we will have to punish you for all of that, but we'll wait until tomorrow. We want you to get all settled in before then," Mrs. Winters said.

"Uh...w-what is the punishment?" Katie asked, half afraid to hear the answer.

"You'll find out soon enough, Sugar Monkey," Mr. Winters answered. "Now go on back upstairs to your room and play. Mommy and I have some things to discuss." Katie stood up, nodded, and left. She ran up to her room as fast as she could, flopped down on her bed, and cried her eyes out.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall listened as his phone rang from the desk next to his bed. He wasn't planning on answering it, knowing it was most likely just his friends trying to get him out of the house. He hadn't left his room all day. He ignored his friends when they begged him to come out, he ignored his 'sister' when she pounded on the door, and he ignored his mother when she said he would be grounded if he didn't come out.

Why would he even care if he was grounded? He wasn't leaving his room until he found a way to get Katie back anyway. He refused to leave.

He heard his phone start ringing again, and he sighed. He checked the screen and saw that it was Jo this time.

"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone.

"Kendall? Are you okay?"

No. "Yeah...fine." he said. He wasn't in the mood to explain everything to anyone, and he actually really didn't want to be talking to Jo. She would just keep asking questions.

"Are you sure? You sound upset." Kendall didn't say anything back, and after a minute, she went on. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. I was planning on-"

"No thanks, Jo," he interrupted. He heard her let out a breath on the other end of the phone.

"Kendall, come on, what's wrong?" she asked. He sighed. She knew something was up.

"Jo, I really don't wanna talk about it. I'm sorry...I gotta go." he hung up the phone before she could say anything else, but a minute later, there was another knock on his door.

"Kendall! Jo's here! Can she come in?" he heard James yell. He rolled his eyes, but agreed.

"Fine," he muttered, loud enough for him to here. His girlfriend walked in and she sat down next to him on his bed. He stared at his feet, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Kendall, why are you so upset?" she asked. "Come on, you know you can tell me," she said. Kendall wiped at his eyes, and looked at her.

"Th-they took Katie away from me. I'm never allowed to see her again," he whispered. Tears flooded his eyes. "I-I don't know where she is, a-and I...I miss her so much." Jo wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. She was confused. But she knew that Katie was gone, and it was making Kendall upset.

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll find her," she whispered back. "I can help you," she offered. Kendall shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jo, I-I need to be alone right now," he said. "P-please." She nodded and left the room after giving him a light kiss.

He couldn't take this. He wanted her back. He had to get her back.

And he was going to get her back.

•••••••••••••••••••

Logan sat down on the couch next to Carlos and James after explaining everything to Jo. They both looked at him, the sadness clear in their eyes. Logan looked at the clock and saw that it was already almost 9:00 PM. Katie had left at nine in the morning, and Kendall still hadn't come out of his room at all. Not to eat, not to pee, nothing.

"Guys, I'm worried about Kendall," Logan said. "He's been in there all day!" James shrugged and shook his head.

"He's upset, Logan. What did you expect?" he asked.

"Well, I expected him to at least come out and go to the bathroom! Or eat something! He hasn't eaten all day!" Logan exclaimed. Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but...he just...I guess, maybe we should bring him some food and try to get him to come out," he suggested. James and Logan nodded and they grabbed a little bag of chips and went to their room.

"Kendall, can we come in, buddy?" James called through the door. When they received no answer, they took that as a yes and walked in. They found him laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Tears were slowly dripping down his cheeks, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Logan asked softly as they sat down on his bed. Kendall looked at his friends and saw the concern in their eyes. He sat up and shook his head.

"I-I'm never gonna s-see her again," he whispered before he started sobbing. They pulled him into a four way hug, hoping to calm him down.

"Kendall, don't think like that. You know it's not true," Logan said. "We'll get her back, I promise." Kendall nodded and returned the hug.

"I-I just m-miss her so m-much," he told them. "I-I want h-her to b-be here w-with me s-so b-ad!" Carlos, Logan, and James nodded, feeling the same way. They didn't think it was possible to want something this bad. And none of them had ever wanted something as bad as they wanted their sister back.

"Well, we're here to help," Carlos assured him. "And we won't give up until you have your baby sister back in your arms!" he promised. Kendall smiled at him in thanks.

"I'm right here. Why are you talking about getting me back?" They all turned and saw Alicia standing in the doorway. "Seriously Kendall, I don't know what's wrong with you today," she said. Kendall resisted the urge to get up and punch that girl in the face. Instead, he just glared at her, and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you get it? You're_ not_ my little sister! You're _not_ the one I love, and you're_ not_ the girl we're talking about!" he yelled. "Stop acting like you've known me all your life because you haven't! I met you_ yesterday_!" Sadness washed over her face, and Kendall felt a wave of guilt. But he wasn't taking any of that back. It was all true, and he didn't like lying.

"Uh, Alicia," Logan started. "We just need-"

"Could you please call me Katie?"

"No!" Kendall yelled.

"Katie," Logan said, correcting himself.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled.

"I'm sorry! Alicia, could you please leave us alone for a little. We just need some time alone," he said. She shook her head and stood there, refusing to move. Kendall rolled his eyes again and squeezed the sheets on his bed to stop him from losing his temper.

"Katie! Would you please leave us alone?" he yelled. He was satisfied with himself when she left, but he immediately regretted calling her that. He promised the real Katie he wouldn't. "Oh God, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry Katie, I didn't mean to. Please forgive me," he muttered to himself. "I'm so sorry, I won't do it again. God, I'm so stupid-"

"Kendall, stop it, buddy. Relax, we won't tell," James said. "And besides, she left. We can just ignore her now." Kendall nodded and closed his eyes.

He had to get her back. Soon.

**Sorry I put that random Jo and Kendall moment in there. I didn't really know what I could do. But I think the next chapter will be better :) review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH. MY. GOSH. 5 chapters. 102 reviews. Are you kidding me! I seriously cannot believe it. THANK YOUUUU! I'm so happy everyone likes this! By the way, I had to change the rating to T, cause I thought I should...**

**Shout out to Ahmazingly-Weird, StuckOnBTR13, and FreakierThanFreaks for knowing the punishment...(:**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all!**

"Alicia! Alicia, dear, wake up! It's time for school!"

Katie rolled over in her bed. "Five more minutes, Mom," she mumbled. She rolled back over and closed her eyes, but was wide awake when the woman spoke again.

"What did you call me?" she demanded. Katie sat up and looked at her, realizing it wasn't who she thought it was. All the memories of the day before came rushing back to her, and she immediately started stuttering out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, it was an accident," she said. "I'm sorry, Mommy, I won't do it again," she promised. Her mother put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I'll have to talk to Daddy about it," she replied. "I'm very disappointed in you. Now get up and get ready for school! I made your favorite for breakfast!" Katie watched her leave the room and then looked over at the clock. It was only 6:45. She didn't even know she was going to school today, considering it was only her second day there, but she was happy about it. It gave her eight hours away from her new parents.

She threw on a T-shirt and shorts and was about to go downstairs, when she remembered something. She reached under the mattress and grabbed James' comb. Sticking in her pocket, she made her way downstairs, praying the comb would be lucky to her, too.

On her way down, she wondered if Mrs. Winters actually had made her favorite breakfast, or if she just made the old Alicia's favorite. She knew it was the old Alicia's when she smelled pancakes. She walked into the kitchen and found Mr. Winters sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, and Mrs. Winters standing over the stove.

"Alicia! Those are not the clothes I laid out for you!" Mrs. Winters scolded. "You know the rule; you can only wear what we give you! Now go up and change!" Katie nodded, and ran back up the steps. As soon as she got back into her room, she saw the clothes she was supposed to wear. A pink, ruffled shirt and matching pink pants with a huge butterfly on them. Her jaw dropped, and she knew right away that if she wore this to school, she'd get made fun of for the rest of her life. So she threw them on over the clothes she was wearing and went back downstairs.

"Here you go! Banana pancakes!" Mrs. Winters exclaimed, setting a plate in front of Katie.

Great, she hated bananas.

She was too afraid to tell them she didn't like it, so she forced herself to take a bite. She tried not to gag as she ate half of the pancake, but she couldn't eat anymore than that.

"Are you going to finish that?" Mr. Winters asked.

"Um, I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm not very hungry," she answered. Her father rolled his eyes and gave the plate back to Mrs. Winters.

"You better hurry up and get to the bus stop! Your friends are waiting there!" he told her.

Her friends?

"Bye, honeysuckle," Mr. Winters said, planting a kiss on her head. "I love you!" She smiled and said she loved him, too.

And she couldn't help but wonder if lying was one of their rules.

••••••••••••••••••••

"5-6-7-8!"

Kendall focused as hard as he could on Mr. X's instructions. He did his best to cross his legs, spin around, and do the whole dance, but only one this was on his mind.

Katie.

"Kendall! You wanna actually get it right this time?" Gustavo yelled. "I've been watching you mess up for the past hour! Now DO IT RIGHT!" he screamed. Kendall nodded, and tried again, but he just ended up falling to the ground. "KENDALL! DO I NEED TO FIRE YOU?"

"I'm sorry Gustavo, but I'm a little upset right now!" he yelled back. "Maybe if you had a heart you'd know how I feel!" He stormed out of the room, but stopped when he saw his Mother and Alicia walking into the building.

"Hi Kendall!" Mrs. Knight said excitedly. "I thought I'd show Katie around the studio, if that's alright with Gustavo." So now his Mom was falling into the trap. He clenched his jaw when she called her Katie. She _wasn't_ Katie.

"No, Mom, we're working. Go home," he replied, turning back around to go back into the dance studio, but he stopped when Alicia spoke up.

"Please Kendall! I won't bother you! I just wanna see where my brothers work!" she begged.

"NO! GO HOME!" he yelled. He went back into the studio, and ignored the way everyone was staring at him. He stood there, waiting for Mr. X to start the song again, but he never did. He looked back and forth between Kelly and Gustavo, and they both, for the first time, noticed just how sad he looked.

"Why don't you guys take the rest of the day off," Kelly suggested, earning an annoyed and angry look from Gustavo. Logan, Carlos, and James nodded and dragged Kendall out of the building.

"I don't wanna go back home," he told them. It just reminded him of how much fun he used to have in there with his sister, and that the fun was now gone, and that new girl was there to ruin it all.

"Alright fine, we'll go see a movie or something," James said.

"No. I want to be alone," Kendall replied, trying to get away from them, but James grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Kendall, stop it. We left you alone all day yesterday, but you need to stop," he said. Carlos and Logan both nodded in agreement.

"We know you miss Katie. We all do," Logan started. "But if you want to get her back, you gotta let us help. You can't do it alone, and you know that." Carlos stepped forward and gave Kendall a hug.

"We just want our old best friend back," he whispered. Kendall pushed him right off.

"You guys don't understand! This isn't happening to you!" he yelled. "You didn't just lose your sister, and you don't know how I feel!" James raised his eyebrows and his jaw dropped.

"Kendall, this_ is_ happening to us! And we do understand! Sure, she's _your_ real sister, but she was our sister, too, and we miss her just as much as you do!" he yelled back. "You're the one that doesn't understand! We're trying to help you, but you keep ignoring us!" Kendall's hands balled into fists and he stepped closer to James.

"Well that Alicia girl isn't bothering you all the time, making it worse by repeatedly telling you you're her brother, is she?" he asked angrily. James shook his head, sighing. "I didn't think so," Kendall said.

"But Kendall," Logan said, stepping in. "She's just trying to get to know you. You shouldn't be so mean to her. It's not her fault this happened," he pointed out.

"I don't care! She won't leave me alone! And I don't want to get to know her!" he said. "She's not my sister! I just don't get why she thinks she is!"

"She thinks that because until you prove she's not, she technically is," Carlos told him. Kendall closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No. She's not," he whispered. "She'll never be my sister, and I wish everyone would just know that." He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I-I didn't mean to-" He was interrupted when he felt himself being pulled into a four way hug.

"It's okay," the three said together. Kendall smiled a little and hugged his friends back.

"Now let's get a plan together!" Carlos exclaimed.

•••••••••••••••••••

Katie walked through the front door of her house after putting the clothes she was supposed to be wearing that day back on. As soon as she walked inside, she was surprised that her mother was standing there with her hands on her hips. She looked furious, and Katie was suddenly afraid she found out she changed her clothes.

"Alicia Mary Winters!" So Mary was her middle name. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're supposed to make your bed in the morning!" Mrs. Winters yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't get a chance to look at the rules yet," Katie said. It was true. She still hadn't seen what other crazy rules they had. But from everything that had happened in the past day, she knew she already broke at least five of them. She just hoped the punishment wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"Well, go look at them now," Mrs. Winters demanded. "Then, go up to your room, start your homework and your father will be home in an hour to give you your punishment." Katie nodded and walked into the kitchen. She looked up at the list that was hanging on the fridge, and read through all the rules.

_1. You must wear what we tell you everyday._

_2. You must make your bed every morning._

_3. You must ask us before you get a beverage._

_4. You must not disrespect your parents._

_5. You must only call us Mommy and Daddy._

_6. You cannot have any secret contact with strangers._

_7. You cannot complain about things we give you._

_8. You are only allowed to watch one hour of TV every week._

_9. You must obey us and listen to anything we have to say._

_10. You must not tell anyone about our punishments._

They weren't as bad as she thought they would be, but she was still upset about some things. And she was so curious about what the punishment was, she almost wanted her father to get home so she would find out. But at the same time, she was terrified.

Katie went up to her room and started doing her homework. Her day was awful. No one talked to her, everyone thought she was crazy because she was the new Alicia Winters, and they had a pop quiz on things she hadn't even learned. Her 'friends' turned out to be just like her parents and Alicia. It was horrible.

She concentrated on the problems she had on her math worksheet, and filled in most of the answers when her bedroom door flung open. She looked up and saw Mr. Winters standing there, fire burning in his eyes, and Katie felt a rush of fear.

"Your Mommy told me you broke a couple more rules!" he growled. It was then she realized she didn't want to find out the punishment.

"N-no! I-I didn't know!" she replied. He walked closer and she backed up against the edge of her bed. "P-please, I didn't know! Please Daddy!" she cried. A few tears fell down her cheeks as the man got closer, and the only thing she wanted was her brother.

"You need to learn from your mistakes!" he barked. He stepped closer and slapped her across the face. Tears raced down her cheeks as he grabbed her hair and yanked her off the bed, throwing her on the ground. He kicked her once before pulling her back up by her arm.

"Kendall," she whimpered. He always came to the rescue. So where was he now?

"Oh, who's this Kendall boy? Did you break another rule by having contact with strangers?" he asked. She shook her head, but Mr. Winters ignored it. He slapped her again, and she felt her cheek stinging. He threw her onto the ground again, and kicked her one more time. "I hope you've learned a lesson," he spat, before leaving her lying on the ground, crying, and going back to his wife.

**So, I didn't want to do that, but...I had to :\ I hope you liked it!**

**Do you guys like how I go back and forth between Katie and Kendall or should I not? Just let me know :)**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! You don't even know how much it means to me, and I really can't believe I have so many!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.**

Katie dragged herself out of bed the next morning, her sore body making it a lot harder. She was completely surprised by what her punishment was, and she decided she would make sure she didn't break another rule again.

She quickly got dressed, making sure to put on her normal clothes underneath her weird clothes, and then made her bed as neat as she could. She grabbed her schoolbag and trudged down the steps, meeting her parents at the table in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Muffin Lumps!" Mr. Winters exclaimed, acting as if nothing even happened the night before. She figured bringing it up would be the wrong idea, so she just silently sat down at the table. Mr. Winters cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Alicia, but I believe I said good morning!" he yelled. She immediately regretted her mistake of not answering him.

"Good morning, Daddy," she replied quickly, hoping her parents would let it slide. Mrs. Winters placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, and she saw the bananas in it right away.

"You better eat all of that today," Mr. Winters said. "Just think about the starving kids all over the world." Katie nodded and forced herself to eat the whole pancake. She took a sip of the water in front of her, but then heard her parents gasp.

"Alicia! What did we tell you about getting your own beverage?" Mrs. Winters yelled. Katie sighed. Of course, that rule meant she couldn't even drink anything by herself.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," she put the glass back on the table. "I just forgot. I'm sorry," she said. Mr. Winters stood up from the table and handed Katie her schoolbag.

"You better get to the bus stop," he told her, pushing her towards the door. She nodded and ran out of the house and down the street. She didn't understand why she was allowed to go to the bus stop alone, but she wasn't allowed to drink water herself. Those people really were

Before turning the last corner, she quickly took off the shirt and pants her mother gave her and threw them into her bag. She walked down the last street, immediately being tackled by her 'friends', causing her wince in pain.

"Hi, Alicia!" one girl, Lilly, exclaimed. "Did you see my picture yet?" she asked, holding up a drawing of a cat and a dog that were in love. Katie smiled at her.

"It's really good," she lied. Another girl named Beth jumped up and down in front of her.

"I had a dream last night that you and I went to the park and went down the slide for hours!" she said. Katie smiled.

"That sounds...fun." She knew she had to be nice to these girls. Their parents were friends with hers. The last girl, Helen, gave Katie a random hug.

"You look sad," she said as she squeezed Katie. "Are you sad?" she asked. Katie shook her head, and looked down at the ground. She didn't want them to notice how sad she was.

"Oh, Alicia," Lilly said. "We won't be able to sit with you at lunch today. We joined the Garden Club, and they meet every Wednesday," she explained. Katie tried her best not to smile, but she was so happy she was getting time away from them.

"That's okay," she assured them. "I'll be fine alone." It was true. She usually sat alone at lunch anyway.

Just then, the bus came and interrupted their conversation. And as soon as the bus parked in front of their school, Katie pushed past people and hopped off, hoping the three girls were far behind her. She ran to her classroom and sat down at her desk, which was luckily no where near Lilly's, Beth's, and Helen's.

It wasn't long before the class started, and they were told to take out their homework. Katie froze. After her 'punishment' last night, she was too tired and hurt to finish it. The girl next to her must have noticed because when the teacher turned around, she passed her paper over to Katie to copy the answers. She sent the girl a smile, silently thanking her, and as fast as she could, wrote the answers in before passing it back.

The teacher collected the papers, and an hour later, the bell rang. Katie stood up and looked at the girl, thankful that the class was all talking so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Um, thanks for...that. I just didn't get to finish it last night because I-"

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "I know you're new, and it really wasn't a big deal," she said with a smile. Katie smiled back before she was pulled away by the crazy group of girls she was forced to call her friends.

•••••••••••••••••••

Kendall sat at the desk in his room, trying to concentrate on the homework Ms. Collins gave them. But it was hard to concentrate when there was an annoying little girl banging on his door.

"Kendall, I'm coming in!" she called. He wasn't even going to bother talking to her. He'd let her come in, and when she realized he was ignoring her, she'd leave. Hopefully.

He heard the door open and Alicia walked in. His back was turned to her, and he scribbled the answers in, not even taking the time to look at her.

"Kendall?" she said. "Come on, please just talk to me," she begged. "Kendall? Kendall! Come on, Big Brother, please ju-"

Kendall slammed his pencil down on the desk and whipped around in his chair to face her. "Don't you _ever_, call me that _ever again!_" he yelled. He was furious. Angrier than he had ever been in his life. Because she just crossed the line.

"But..."

"No!" he yelled. "You are not allowed to call me that! So I want you to stop acting like you're my sister right now! I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you this, but you're not Katie! I don't care if we actually are biological, you will _never_ be my sister! I don't care if this is upsetting you, because honestly, I don't care about you! None of us do! And if you think anyone in this house is gonna love you, you're wrong! So stop acting like you've been in our lives forever, because you haven't! You were pretty much the one who took my sister away from me, and I hate you! So get out of my room, and leave me alone!" he finished, and as he watched her run away, he couldn't help but feel guilty again.

She ran out of the room and into her own room. He hated her. Those words kept running through her head. All she wanted was for someone, anyone, to love her. And he hated her.

•••••••••••••••••••

Katie sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria. She was so happy those girls weren't eating with her today. She couldn't stand them. They reminded her too much of her parents, and she got enough of them at home.

She knew everyone was staring at her, and she hated it. But why wouldn't they stare? One day, Alicia Winters was one weird girl, and the next day, she was a completely different girl, dressed in normal clothes, with a complete different face, hair, everything.

Katie looked down, trying to ignore all the staring. But she looked up again when she noticed someone sat down with her at the table. She was surprised to see the girl who helped her that morning, and another girl who she assumed was her friend.

"Hi! I'm Emily!" the one girl said happily.

"And I'm Julia," the other said. Katie smiled at both of them.

"I'm Ka-Alicia," she said, correcting herself. They both looked at her weirdly and Emily spoke up.

"Okay, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but where did the other Alicia go?" she asked. "I mean the weird one," she added. "And who are you really?" Katie sighed.

"I'm Katie," she told them. "Alicia and I were...switched at birth or something. So now I live with the Winters, and she lives with my family," she explained. They both nodded in understanding.

"Well, that's nice!" Julia exclaimed. Katie shook her head. No it wasn't.

"No...I miss my old family," she said quietly. "We're not allowed to have any contact with each other because the Winters don't want us to. And I miss them a lot," she whispered, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Both girls gave her sympathetic smiles.

"Well, let's talk about something else," Julia suggested. "Something happy! Um...do you like Big Time Rush?" she asked. Katie smiled. They didn't even know that they were pretty much talking about the same thing.

"Yeah...I love them," Katie answered, and both of them giggled, making it obvious that they loved them, too.

"I like Carlos!" Emily exclaimed.

"And I like James," Julia said. "We like Logan, too, but he has a girlfriend, so...who's your favorite?" she asked. Katie sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I don't know. I love them all...a lot," she said. Julia and Emily both gave her looks that said, 'you have to have a favorite', and she sighed again. "Uh...I guess...I guess Kendall would be my favorite," she said.

"Great! Our double wedding with them can become a triple wedding with you and Kendall!" Emily smiled, and Katie shook her head, laughing a little.

"Oh, no, I don't wanna marry him," she said. "That would be weird..." Emily and Julia gave her confused looks, and she shook her head. "Uh, I'm just...kidding," she said. They both nodded, knowing she had to be lying about not wanting to marry him.

"I'm going to their concert next week!" Emily said excitedly. "And my Mom got me backstage passes! I get to meet them!" Katie's jaw dropped, and it felt like jealousy just stabbed her in the heart.

"You get to meet them?" she asked sadly. It wasn't fair. Random fans got to meet them everyday, and she was never allowed to talk to them again.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" she exclaimed.

"C-can you tell them I said hi?" Katie asked. "Please. I-I'll seriously do anything, if you just tell them that I said hi, and that...that I..." she stopped when tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yeah, of course I'll tell them! You can write a note or something! I'll give it to them," she offered. Katie nodded.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. A tear dripped down her cheek, and Julia and Emily raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Wow, I didn't know you loved them that much," Julia said. "I can't believe you're crying!"

"I-I just miss them," Katie whispered.

"You've met them before?" Emily asked. Katie nodded and wiped her tears away.

"They're my brothers," she whispered.

**I hope you guys liked that! :) please review! :) thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm really glad everyone likes this :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all..**

"They're my brothers," Katie whispered. Emily and Julia's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" Emily asked. "They're not your brothers," she said. Katie sighed and looked at her hands. She hated the looks she was getting from these girls.

"Well...th-they were. But now, I'm not allowed to see them anymore...ever," she whispered. Emily's jaw dropped when realization hit.

"Wait! You're Kendall's sister...Katie," she said in disbelief. "Katie Knight, right?" Katie nodded and wiped away the tears running down her cheeks.

"B-but I'm not Katie Knight anymore," she told them. "I'm Alicia Winters. The weird girl who's been at this school is now living with Big Time Rush...and my Mom. And she's the new Katie Knight." They both just stared at her for a minute, suprised.

"Well, I have an extra ticket to their show," Emily offered. "You can come with me to their concert and you can see them again!" Katie looked up at her and hope filled every inch of her body. But before she could say anything else, the bell rang. "Just ask your parents, and tell me tomorrow," Emily said before running off to class.

Katie smiled. She might get to see her brothers again.

•••••••••••••••••

James stared at the closed bedroom door in front of him. Alicia had just ran in there after being with Kendall, and she looked like she was crying. He felt bad for her. Kendall was being a jerk, and he was saying horrible things to her. He lightly knocked on the door before stepping inside. He found her sitting on her bed, tears racing down her cheeks.

"Hey," he said quietly "You okay?" he asked. She looked up at him, but then turned away.

"Go away," she muttered. He hated her. They all did.

"No," he replied. He closed the door and sat down next to her on her bed. "What's wrong?" he asked her, and she turned away from him again. "Come on, just tell me. I won't yell at you," he promised.

"Yes you will! You hate me! Everyone does!" she yelled. "Kendall told me!" James sighed and shook his head. He put his arm around her, hoping to calm her down.

"I don't hate you. None of us do. Kendall doesn't even hate you," he assured her. "He's just really upset about losing Katie. She meant a lot to him. And now he's having trouble getting through this. He just needs some time," he told her.

"But you guys wanna get the other Katie back. You don't want me," she said. James thought about that. What was he supposed to say? It was true that they all wanted Katie and not her, but he couldn't just tell her that. And at the same time, he couldn't turn against Katie by lying.

"Well, I think it would be nice if we could have both of you," he said after a minute. "Maybe if we were still allowed to see Katie, Kendall would feel better. We all would. I mean, don't you wanna see your old parents?" he asked.

She laughed a little "No," she answered. James looked at her in confusion, and she immediately changed her answer. "I meant yes...I just misheard you," she said. She couldn't let them figure out she was abused. They would know Katie was getting it now, and they would be able to get her back. She didn't want them to get her back. They would all pay attention to Katie, and forget about her. She was already jealous of Katie. They clearly loved her more.

"And I think, if you stopped trying to convince Kendall that you guys are siblings, and if you let us all call you Alicia, Kendall wouldn't get so mad at you," James said. But that was the thing. She didn't want to be called Alicia. It would just remind her of everything that happened in her old home.

"But I am Katie, and I _am_ his sister!" she protested. James shook his head.

"No...I'm sorry. You may be his sister, but we can't just call you Katie. It doesn't work that way." he said. "Why don't you want us to call you Alicia?"

"You can..." she said quietly. "It's fine, I don't care," she told him. He gave her a hug, just trying to show her he cared about her.

"I'll talk to Kendall. Just let him call you Alicia, and try not to talk about being his sister, and eventually, he'll stop being such a jerk," he assured her. She nodded and he stood up and went to the room the four boys shared. He stepped inside and found Kendall doing his homework, furiously scribbling down answers on the paper. He turned around when he heard the door open, but went back to his homework when he saw it was just James.

"Kendall," he started. "Seriously, man, you need to stop treating Alicia like that. She was crying." Kendall stopped writing when James said that and he turned around again. He gave James a glare, and stood up from his seat.

"You know what, James? I don't care if she was crying! She needs to stop! I'm tired of her begging me to talk and I'm tired of her treating me like I'm her brother!"

"Well, Kendall! She's tired of you acting like you're not her brother!" James yelled back at him. "Cause, I know you don't want to admit it, but you are! If you would just give her a chance-"

"Give her a chance? A chance at what? I'm not gonna break my promise to Katie!" Kendall interrupted. "I guess she's pulled you into her trap, and you're on her side now, but I'm not falling for it! Clearly, you don't miss Katie and-"

"Of course I miss Katie!" James screamed. "But have you thought about this? Maybe she's happy at her new home! Maybe she doesn't want to come back! Because I bet she knows she'll just be stuck with you as a brother! The worst brother she could ever have!"

"No! She does want to come back! She promised me!" Kendall was angry now. "I don't care what you think, James! She would want to come back! I bet the only thing stopping her is you! Cause you're a self-centered jerk, and she knows you don't even care about her! Maybe-"

"You know I care about her!" James screamed. "But I care about your other sister, too! You know, the one who's crying because of you!"

"I said I don't care if she's crying! I don't care about her, and right now, I don't care about you, either! You obviously don't want Katie back, and I'll be sure to tell her that when I have her again!"

"Kendall! You know I want her back! But until we get her back, you should stop being a jerk to everyone, and-" he was cut off when someone pulled him away from Kendall, and Kendall was pulled away from him.

"Guys! What is going on in here?" Kendall and James turned to see Logan and Carlos, who had to hold back the screaming boys so they wouldn't kill each other.

"James won't leave me alone!" Kendall yelled. "He came in here telling me I was a jerk and-"

"Well he was trying to tell me I didn't care about Katie! So he is a jerk! He made Alicia cry and-"

"Because she won't leave me alone either! If you guys would just understand that I miss Katie, then-"

"We know you miss Katie!" James yelled. A few tears leaked out of Kendall's eyes, and Carlos and Logan gave each other a little nod before pulling both boys to opposite ends of the room.

"Kendall, James is your best friend," Carlos started. "And you know he loves Katie just as much as you do." Kendall was about to protest, but Carlos stopped him. "Okay, not just as much, but close. You know that, don't you?" Kendall sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, so, why are you guys fighting?" Carlos asked.

"Because he just thinks he can come in here and try to tell me that that girl is my sister!"

"Alright, I know you miss Katie, and I know Alicia's not your sister, but I really don't think you guys should fight about something like that. You guys are best friends, and you love each other, so go apologize," Carlos said. Kendall nodded and walked over to James who was already waiting for him after talking to Logan.

"I'm sorry," they said together, before they both laughed a little.

"I didn't mean any of that stuff about you being a jerk, and being a bad brother," James said.

"I didn't mean any of the stuff I said to you, either," Kendall replied. "I'm sorry." he held his arms out for a hug, and James happily accepted it.

••••••••••••••••••••

Katie ran home as fast as she could after getting off the bus. Her mother had to say yes to going to this concert. She had to. She couldn't take another day away from Kendall. She needed to see him again. Just one more time.

She burst through the door and found Mrs. Winters sitting at the table, doing a puzzle. Katie took the seat across from her and gave her a smile.

"Hi Mommy," she said nervously. Her mother looked up and smiled back at her.

"Hi Alicia! How was school?" she asked.

"Uh, it was really good! I, um, made some new friends at lunch," she told her, choosing her words carefully. Her mother raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Really? Where were your other friends?" she asked.

"Oh, um, they weren't at lunch because they were at the Garden Club," Katie answered. Her mother nodded, and signaled for Katie to go on. "So, the girls are really nice. Their names are Emily and Julia. And...they invited me to go with them to a concert next week," she explained.

"A concert? Oh, that was nice of them," Mrs. Winters said.

"Yeah, it was. So, is it okay if I go?" she asked hopefully. "P-please?" She didn't know why, but she felt like she was going to cry. Maybe it was because she was so hopeful that the woman would say yes.

"Well, who is playing at this concert?" Mrs. Winters asked. Katie could feel herself shaking. She was terrified that the answer would immediately be a no after what she was going to say next. She took a deep breath.

"Big Time Rush," she said. "I-it's a band. I've heard their songs a couple times at school and on the radio. Th-they're really good." She hoped her mother would say yes because she acted as if she's never even met them before.

"Well, I suppose I can talk to Daddy about it," she replied, and Katie let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Mommy," she whispered. "I'll go up and start my homework." Mrs. Winters nodded, and gave her a smile.

"I'll talk to Daddy, and then we'll let you know," Mrs. Winters told her. "But then Daddy wants to punish you for your actions this morning." Katie nodded. She didn't even care. She was one step closer to seeing her brother again.

And that was all that mattered.

•••••••••••••••••••

Mr. and Mrs. Winters walked into Katie's room, smiles on their faces. Katie looked up at them, and smiled back.

"Well, Alicia, we talked about you going to the concert, and we decided...we think it would be best if you stayed home that night," Mrs. Winters said. Katie's smile faded, and she gave them a small nod.

"We just don't think you're old enough to go yet," Mr. Winters told her. "But we were thinking maybe we could watch a movie that night! A special treat for you!" Katie put a fake smile on her face and nodded.

"That...that sounds fun," she whispered.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Mrs. Winters said as she left the room. Katie sighed when she realized what that meant. Mr. Winters grabbed her arm and dragged her off the bed. He gave her a nice, hard slap, and then just punched her arm. She knew she would have a nasty bruise by the morning, and she winced in pain when his fist made contact with her arm again.

"I think that's all for tonight," Mr. Winters said before leaving the room. Katie sat down on her bed and cried.

It all hurt too much.

**Sorry I couldn't have them say yes. It just wouldn't work :\ And, I'm also sorry it was a bit rushed. But I hope you liked it! Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys seemed pretty mad at me that she couldn't go. I'm sorry...but, yeah. Sorry.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.**

Katie laid on her bed, unable to move after being punished every day since she got there, and watched as the clock ticked to 7:30. They were onstage now. They were probably opening with 'Famous' just like they did at every show, and they were probably jumping around all over the stage. There were probably hundreds of screaming fans singing along with them, and they were probably having a great time. Emily and Julia were there, preparing themselves to meet their idols, and she was stuck here, every part of her body hurting, and tears racing down her cheeks.

She heard her bedroom door open, and she quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She didn't know what her parents could want. She'd already gotten her punishment for the day, and they had already eaten dinner. She was usually left alone for the rest of the night.

"Alicia, me and Daddy were going to watch a movie, and we wanted you to join us," Mrs. Winters said as she sat down on her bed. "Why are you crying?" she asked. Katie blinked away the tears, and used all her strength to sit herself up in bed.

"Um, I would love to watch a movie, Mommy, but, I-I don't feel well," she told her. Her mother's eyes filled with concern, which was probably fake, and it reminded her too much of her old mother.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Mrs. Winters exclaimed. "I'll get some medicine for you," she said. Katie flopped back down on her bed, and winced when a horrible pain shot through her back.

She wasn't even lying when she told Mrs. Winters she didn't feel well. Her whole body was aching, and her heart hurt more than she could ever imagine. She just wanted her brother. _She needed him._

A minute later, her mother was back. She gave her a huge spoonful of cough medicine, which really wasn't what she needed, and normally, Katie would refuse to take it, but she was too afraid to say no to these people, so she forced it down her throat.

"You better get some rest," Mrs. Winters said, kissing Katie's head.

"Mommy, I'm sorry," Katie said quickly. Apologizing usually seemed to lesson their anger. Her mother just smiled at her and nodded before leaving. Katie laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes. At least she was able to give Kendall the note. Then he would know she still loved him.

She just hoped he still loved her.

••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall nervously went through the dance moves in his head, even though they had already finished their concert. He messed up completely in every single dance, and Gustavo was furious. He told him if he didn't get them right by the next day, he would be in a lot of trouble. A lot.

Logan must have noticed how nervous Kendall was, because he stopped the boy from dancing, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it, buddy. Gustavo knows this is a hard time and everything," he assured him. Kendall nodded softly in reply, and Logan gave him a smile. "Come on, we gotta meet some fans now," he said.

Kendall followed him over to a small table where they were going to sign autographs for the fans that bought VIP tickets. Kendall saw the line of excited fans, and he was happy it wasn't too long. He just wanted to go home.

"Hi!" one girl exclaimed as she stepped in front of him. He smiled at her, and signed the paper she was holding out to him. It was the same with all other fans, and after a few more passed, two girls stopped in front of him. They looked like they were Katie's age, one with straight black hair and some freckles, and one with curly, light brown hair.

"Hi Kendall!" the girl with black hair said. "I'm Emily! I'm a huge fan of you guys!"

"Thanks," he said with a smile, but they both noticed the sadness in his eyes. The girl with the light brown hair spoke up.

"Um, my name's Julia. We...go to the same school as Alicia Winters," she said. Kendall froze and looked up at them, and she just went on. "We're her friends, and...she told us about how her name is really Katie Knight...and she's your sister," she finished.

"W-what?" he asked in disbelief. "Y-you know her?" They both nodded.

"She almost came with us to see you guys, but her parents wouldn't let her," Emily explained. "They said she was too young." He knew that wasn't why they said no, but he was too focused on the fact that he had a connection to her to even pay attention to that.

"Sh-she wanted to come?" he asked, eyes shining with unshed tears. They nodded again.

"She gave us this note to give you," Emily said as she held the paper out for him to take. He took it from her and quickly unfolded it. His eyes scanned through the paper. Then he read it again. And again. And again.

_Dear Kendall,_

_I really wish I could've come to see you guys tonight. I really wanted to, but these crazy people wouldn't let me. I'll try to convince them to let me go to another one, though. I really want to see you guys._

_I really miss you. And Mom. And James, Carlos, and Logan, too. I miss everyone. But I'm sure you're having a great time with Alicia, or Katie, and you guys are still the same, crazy boys you always were. I hope so._

_If you guys don't want me back, I understand. You probably all love Alicia now. Or I guess her name is Katie. But that's okay. If you don't want me, I don't want to mess everything up. But that's not gonna stop me from seeing you again some day. I still really miss you._

_Well, I thought I would tell you about my new friends. Their names are Julia and Emily, but I guess you've already met them. They're really nice, and I know you would be proud of me for making friends. I was never really good at that. I also have these other friends named Lilly, Beth, and Helen. Well, they aren't really my friends, but my parents think I should be friends with them, so I have to sit with them on the bus and at lunch and stuff. But they aren't that bad. I like them a little bit._

_I'm doing pretty well in school, too. You can tell Logan that. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear it. I got A's on all the tests I had to take so far, except for the first pop quiz we had, which I failed. But that was only because it was on the first day, and I wasn't there to learn it._

_And you can tell James that I still have his lucky comb and I've been taking good care of it. I carry it with me everywhere. It really is a nice comb. I know everyone thinks it's stupid, but I can see why he loves it so much now._

_I'm not really sure what you can tell Carlos. I guess you can just tell him that there's this picture outside of my classroom of a monkey eating a banana, and I always think of him eating corndogs when I see it. That might make him happy._

_Well, I hope you're having a nice time with Alicia, and everyone else, too. Tell James, Carlos, and Logan that I love them, and I miss them. You can even let them read this if you want. And you already know that I love you, too. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again. I hope your concert went well and Gustavo isn't being annoying to you guys._

_I love you so much, Big Brother._

_Love,_

_Katie._

Kendall looked up from the letter, but found that the girls were no longer there. His eyes widened and he looked around for them. He saw them walking out the door, and he jumped out of his seat to catch them before they left.

"Wait! Wait, you can't leave yet!" he yelled to them. "Please just wait a little bit. I only have to meet four more people, then I just have to write back to her! Please don't go yet!" he begged. They smiled at him.

"Of course we'll stay!" Julia exclaimed. He led them back inside and had them sit down while he signed the last four people's shirts. As soon as they were gone, he quickly wrote a note back to Katie, and handed it to the girls.

"Thank you so much," he said. "T-tell her I love her so much and...I'm still trying to get her back. Just...tell her to read the note." They nodded, and Kendall watched them leave.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, he wanted us to tell you that he loves you and he's still trying to get you back," Julia told Katie the next day at school.

"And he wanted us to give you this," Julia said as she handed Katie the note Kendall had written. She took it and opened it up before reading through it.

_Dear Katie,_

_You know I would've died of happiness if you came to our concert. I miss you so much, and not one second has gone by when I wasn't thinking about you. I haven't been doing anything except hiding in my room. I don't know how much longer I'll last without you._

_I'm not having a great time with Alicia. I still hate her, but everyone else seems to feel bad for her. They're all being nice. But I promised you she wouldn't replace you, and I'm not going to let her. She keeps asking me to call her Katie. I'll never do that._

_Of course we still want you back, you little crackhead! I'm surprised you even said we didn't have to get you, cause even if you didn't want to come back, too bad. You promised, and Knights don't break promises. Your excuse might be that you're not a Knight anymore, but yes you are. You'll always be a Knight. And you're coming home._

_Emily and Julia were really nice. I'm glad you found some normal friends. I just hope you're really happy there. Logan's proud, too. He said to keep it up. And James said to tell his comb that Daddy said hi. Carlos just ran to the corner and cried...while eating a corndog. He really misses you. We all do. It seems like all we do now is cry. I'm crying right now writing this letter._

_I miss you so much, Katie. And I won't stop looking until I have you again. I love you so much, and you can tell those Winter dumbies that I hate them. Cause telling the truth is good, and it's not like you would be lying..._

_I love you so much Katie, and I promise that someday I will have you back. I don't care how long it takes, I'll keep trying. I love you._

_Love,_

_Kendall._

Katie wiped the tears away from her eyes. She wanted to keep this letter forever, but her parents would find it. She couldn't just throw it out, though. She had to hide it somewhere.

"Thank you," Katie said to Emily and Julia. "I-it really means a lot that you did that," she whispered. They both put comforting hands on her shoulders as she wiped away her tears.

But crying just felt so good.

**I feel like I end each chapter and each section the same way, lol. Sorry...I hope you liked this chapter :) I really did. So...review pleaseee! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, everyone go, right now, and listen t****o every single song by Greyson Chance. And buy his CD cause it's amazing. And that's coming from someone who doesn't really listen to anything except Big Time Rush, and I've been listening to him all week.**

**And you can all just thank Greyson Chance for this chapter, cause his song 'Home is in Your Eyes' completely inspired it. So listen to that song. It actually kinda fits in with this story..**

**And thanks for all the reviews! 200! Thank you sooo much! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.**

Kendall laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. His chest was hurting, and he knew it was because his heart was completely shattered. Ever since Katie left, exactly 10 days ago, his heart seemed to beat slower than usual. And for some reason, when he read her letter, it slowed down even more.

He pulled the blankets tighter around his body and shivered. He didn't know why he was so cold. It felt like one of those nights in Minnesota when you were just so cold, no amount of blankets seemed to help. He didn't understand why he was cold, though. He wasn't in Minnesota anymore.

It took him a minute before he finally realized he was cold because he was missing the one thing in the world that seemed to warm him up with happiness on these nights.

And she was gone.

He turned over on his side and looked out the window. He couldn't help but notice that the sky looked a little darker than usual. Then he saw a dark cloud floating by in the sky. He knew it was a storm cloud, and he sighed. Katie hated storms. And he hated that he wouldn't be there with her during the storm that was about to come. A tear slowly dripped out of his eye at the thought. It wasn't fair.

He wanted to just go to sleep so badly, but at the same time, he didn't. He hadn't had any good dreams since the last night he spent with Katie, when she was right next to him, in his arms. Every night, he had horrible dreams about Katie being taken away from him, and then all of the other people he loved being taken away from him. He was afraid that someday, he would be left all alone.

He looked over at the clock, and watched as the blinking, red numbers changed. It seemed like they were going really fast. Every second was trying to escape from this horrible world by passing by really quickly. He didn't blame them. He wanted to do the same thing.

Kendall finally realized he wasn't going to fall asleep, so he dragged himself out of bed and went over to the desk in the corner of the room. He pulled out a stack of pictures and sat back down on his bed, being quiet so he wouldn't wake up his friends. He looked down at the first picture of him and Katie. He remembered it was on her first day of school, and he was standing in front of her, giving her a mini pep-talk on why she shouldn't be afraid of school. He smiled and flipped to the next picture.

He smiled again when he saw a picture of Katie on his back when they were little. They both looked so happy, and it killed him inside. He wanted to be back there with her so bad. Just like they used to be.

He turned to the next picture and it was just a regular picture of the two of them. Her smile in the picture seemed to be teasing him, bringing back the thoughts of how much he missed her. If he knew where she was, he would go to her, just so he could see her smile one more time.

After looking through the rest of the pictures, he carefully put them back in the drawer and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes as memories swam around in his head, and soon enough, his eyes were starting to close.

"Goodnight Katie," he whispered. "Sweet dreams, Baby Sister. I love you."

•••••••••••••••••

Katie squeezed her eyes shut as her angry father stomped over to her. She could feel her heart beating at least 1000 times a minute, and with each step he took towards her, more tears flew down her cheeks.

She hated when Mr. Winters was this angry. He would walk towards her with an evil grin on his face and a crazed look in his eyes. Whenever this happened, memories of her brother flashed before her eyes. He used to always have the same face, marching up to her like a monster.

But when Kendall was a monster, it was a fun, playful grin, and all he would do was tickle her. She wished more than anything that she could go back to those days, where she would be laughing, not crying.

"Why wouldn't you watch the movie with me and Mommy last night?" Mr. Winters growled. "We were looking forward to it, and you had to go along and make up stupid little excuses! You don't feel well? Well I'll make you feel even worse!" he yelled. She shook her head back and forth as tears raced down her cheeks.

"P-please Daddy!" she said softly, her voice barely going above a whisper. "P-please...I-I was telling the t-truth!" Mr. Winters rolled his eyes at her. He pushed her off the bed before yanking her up again by her hair.

"Why can't you be a good girl? We would love you so much more if you could just be good for once!" he yelled. He slapped her across the face and threw her back onto the ground. "Maybe tomorrow you'll finally understand that Mommy and Daddy are the best parents you could ask for, and maybe you'll finally be good to us!" he spat, before leaving the room.

She stayed on the ground for a minute, trying to compose herself. Usually she would just fall asleep on the floor when this happened late at night, but she still had homework to do. And if she didn't do her homework, she'd get in even more trouble, so she picked herself up and sat back down on her bed. She slowly got her homework done, praying the answers were right. Every night it took a longer amount of time to finish, and every night it got harder and harder for Katie to do.

When she finished, she pushed the books off her bed and got under the blankets. She waited for herself to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. She closed her eyes and started counting sheep in her head, but it wasn't long before she realized that didn't work. She figured now was a good time to finally look through the pictures, considering she hadn't even touched them since the first day.

She got out of bed, quietly lifted up her mattress, and grabbed the pictures. She got back into bed and looked through them, smiling when she saw how happy everyone looked back then. She wondered if they were still happy, even though she was gone. She knew Kendall's note said they weren't, but he could have been lying. He didn't like to make people feel bad.

She stared at a picture of her and Kendall hugging, and felt a pain run through her body. She would do anything to go back to that day. Even if she could live inside the picture. She wouldn't mind. She would be with Kendall all the time, in his arms, wrapped in a hug, and that would be great.

If the Palm Woods wasn't so far away, she would get up and run there as fast as she could. But there was no way the Winters wouldn't catch her. They would find her right away, and she would be in so much trouble. But if she could just see everyone one more time...

Her thoughts were interrupted when a clash of thunder shook her bed. She let out a small whimper and sunk down in her bed. She watched as lightning lit up the room, and her eyes widened.

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 2:30 in the morning. She quickly stood up out of bed before carefully placing the pictures back and lying back down. She closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek as she heard more thunder.

"Goodnight Kendall," she whispered. "Sweet dreams, Big Brother. I love you."

**Okay, so I kind of found it creepy that they said the same thing, lol, but I couldn't change it. I thought it was kinda cute :)**

**I think this chapter was a lot shorter than the rest. But it was more of a filler chapter, you know? I hope you liked it, though :)**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews! I actually don't have anything to say, except, sorry if this chapter stinks...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.**

"Hello there, Alicia!"

Katie looked up from her desk and saw a short girl with long, blonde hair and a face covered in makeup standing in front of her. She gave the girl a little smile.

"Hi," she said quietly. She had seen this girl before, and from what she's heard from Julia and Emily, she wasn't very nice.

"So, everyone around here is wondering...what happened to you?" she asked, chewing her gum as if she was the coolest person alive. Katie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Julia and Emily told her she should probably stay away from this girl.

"Um, I just, uh..." she looked down at her hands. She hated talking about this. "Th-the old Alicia and I, um, we were switched at birth, so...w-we switched back," she answered. The girl raised her eyebrows at her.

"Really? That's interesting," she said. Katie nodded sadly, not even looking up. "So, I heard Kendall Knight was your old brother." Katie's head snapped up and she looked at her in surprise. "Well is it true?"

"H-how did you know that?" she asked. The girl rolled her eyes, and gave Katie an 'are you serious?' look.

"I'm Sarah Miller, how would I not know?" she asked, laughing a little. "Now, I want you to get me tickets to their show, and backstage passes," she said.

"Um, I'm sorry...I can't," Katie replied. Sarah rolled her eyes, and glared at Katie.

"Okay then, well I guess I'll have to tell your parents about how you've been lying to those friends of yours and sitting with those other losers at lunch for the past three and a half weeks," she said with a smirk. Katie shook her head and stood up.

"No, please don't! I would get you tickets if I could, but I can't! I'm sorry, just please don't tell them!" she begged. It's been almost a month at her new home, and she had been getting punished every day. But her parents had finally stopped a few days ago, and she didn't want to go back to getting abused.

Sarah laughed, and gave Katie a little smile before walking away. The bell rang right before they had their little conversation, signaling the day had ended, so she gathered all her books together and ran home. As soon as she walked through the door, she saw her mother, with an angry look on her face.

"I just got a call from a classmate of yours," she started. "You haven't been sitting with your friends at lunch?" she asked angrily. Katie eyes widened and she shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

"N-no! I'm sorry, Mommy! I-it's not true! I was just-"

"I don't want to hear it Alicia!" her mother snapped. "Go to your room!" She nodded and ran upstairs, throwing her schoolbag down and sitting on her bed. She couldn't take this anymore. She had never gone this long without seeing Kendall, her mother, Carlos, Logan, James, or anyone else really. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about how much she missed their crazy schemes, and the trouble she got into with them. She'd do anything if she could get into that trouble one more time. But not the kind of trouble she got into here. The old trouble.

It wasn't long before the door opened and she got her usual punishment. A few hits, some kicks, and the normal things that she was now used to. But it didn't mean she didn't hate it. All she wanted was to hit them back, but they were stronger. They would hurt her a lot more if she even tried to touch them.

When her father left, she laid down in bed, and let more tears fall. Soon, she closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

_Katie walked through the park with Julia and Emily, a smile on her face as they talked about Big Time Rush's new song._

_"My favorite part is the first verse!" Julia told them excitedly._

_"I like when Logan sings the chorus, and it's all slow and-" Emily was stopped when they heard someone yelling in the distance. Katie looked up and squinted, trying to figure out who was there._

_"KATIE!"_

_Her eyes widened and a thought came to her. But she had to be wrong. It couldn't be him._

_"KAAATIEEE!"_

_He got closer, and her eyes got even wider. Realization hit, and she ran as fast as her sore legs could carry her. She jumped into his arms and felt him squeezing her in a hug. She cried into his shoulder, and he just held onto her. It felt so good to be with him again._

_"I missed you so much, Katie!" he whispered into her ear. She smiled. It was so great to hear his voice again._

_"I missed you, too, Kendall!" she exclaimed. He held onto her and it felt like he would never let go, but a minute later, he was gone, and she was all alone._

Her great dreams always had to turn into nightmares.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall walked through the door of 2J, heading straight to his room. His friends were behind him, trying to stop him. But he wasn't going to stop. He was angry, and he didn't want to take his anger out on any of them. It wasn't their fault Gustavo was a jerk.

"Kendall, come on, man, he didn't mean it," Carlos said. "He was just angry!" Logan nodded in agreement, and turned Kendall around, stopping him from going any further.

"Yeah, he was just in a bad mood," he said. "And-" Before he could say anything else, Kendall interrupted.

"That doesn't give him any right to say my sister is a brat! Why doesn't he understand that I miss her, and it's hard for me?" he yelled. James sighed.

"Kendall, just forget about it. He said he was sorry. He knows she was important to you, and he knows you're upset," he said. Kendall shook his head.

"She still _is_ important to me, James!" he yelled. He glared at all three of them, but then his expression softened. "Just leave me alone. I don't wanna fight with you guys anymore," he said before turning around and heading to his room. He threw open the door, and narrowed his eyes in confusion when he found Alicia sitting on his bed. "What are you doing in here?" he growled. She looked back at him in surprise, and it looked like she was hiding something. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"N-nothing! I-I'm just..."

Kendall pushed her off the bed and his eyes widened when he saw what was there. He picked up all the scraps of paper and stared at them in disbelief. "You ripped up all the pictures?" he asked. He was so angry, he was starting to feel dizzy. Every single picture of Katie was completely destroyed; ripped to shreds, and crumpled up.

"I-I'm sorry! It was-"

"GET OUT!" he screamed. She stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "I said get out!" he yelled through clenched teeth. She ran out of the room, and Kendall quickly grabbed a roll of tape and began trying to put everything back together. His eyes were red and swollen, and tears were falling down his cheeks faster than he could imagine as he scrambled to find the right pieces to put together.

After two hours, he finally gave up, realizing it was impossible to put one picture back together. He collapsed onto his bed and cried. He couldn't stop. All his tears just flowed out and soaked his pillow.

He couldn't keep doing this. He walked over to the desk in their room and opened up his laptop.

He was going to get her back. He didn't care how long it took. He wasn't going to stop trying.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Katie sat in her bed, thinking about her dream, and how much she wanted it to come true. It felt so real, as if she was actually with him, but that was impossible. She was never going to see him again. It was impossible to beat her parents.

As she thought about her dream, a memory came into her head. It was something she regretted. She wished she could just go back in time and apologize.

_Six-year-old Katie skipped happily around Kendall's room with her doll. Kendall was sitting on his bed, watching her with an annoyed look. She wouldn't leave him alone. He was tired of her begging him to play dolls._

_"Katie! Just leave me alone!" he yelled. She stopped and looked at him in surprise._

_"Why?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and stood up from his bed, grabbing the doll out of her hands._

_"Cause I'm not a stupid girl like you, and I don't wanna play with you!" he yelled, before throwing the doll at the wall. He didn't mean for its head to fall off, though. Katie burst into tears and ran over to her doll._

_"You're a meanie!" she yelled. "I wish you weren't my brother!"_

She regretted saying that to him. Of course, they made up, and the next day it meant nothing, but she still hated herself for never telling him she was more than happy he was her brother. And now that stupid wish she made when she was younger came true.

She hated herself.

**I'm not really sure about this chapter. Like I said before, I'm sorry if it was terrible :\ If you guys have any ideas for things that could happen to Katie or Kendall while they're not together that could be really bad and stuff, can you tell me? I'll give you credit, and I know I said I couldn't use your ideas (which were all really great), but that was just for the ending, so if you can, let me know :) Thanks!**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas :) It really means a lot. So, I don't think I'll be updating as often cause I'm starting to get busy. Just letting you know :)**

**Thank you DaniiLuvsBTR and MiiMyselfandTime for some ideas in this chapter :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.**

Katie looked down at the sheet on her desk, trying to figure out the answer. She wasn't able to study for this test the night before because she was too tired and weak. She could barely keep herself awake right now.

_When did the Revolutionary War start?_

She knew this. She just couldn't remember. She thought and thought, but it wouldn't come to her. She decided to just guess, so she scribbled down an answer

_1774._

She sighed, and prayed it was the right answer.

_When did the Revolutionary War end?_

She closed her eyes and tried to think. She knew the war lasted 8 years. 1774 plus 8 equals...

_1782._

She smiled, satisfied with her answers. She finished up the test before handing it in to her teacher, and staring at the clock. She wanted to go home. For some reason, she liked being at her house better than at school. Her only friends were Emily and Julia, who she barely ever saw anymore, and when she wasn't with them, she was stuck with her other 'friends'.

Ten minutes later, her teacher placed her test face-down on her desk. She flipped it over and closed her eyes, sighing when she saw the big, red 'F'. She was going to be in a lot of trouble with 'Daddy'.

The bell rang and interrupted her thoughts. She quickly gathered up her things and ran to catch the bus before she could be stopped by Sarah again. That girl had been begging her for tickets for the past three days, and when Katie said no, she would tell Mrs. Winters about bad things she had done. Katie was beginning to think she knew about the punishments.

She sat down on the bus, and sighed in annoyance when Helen sat down next to her. "Hi Alicia!" she said happily. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for a playdate tomorrow," she said. Katie gave her a fake smile.

"Oh, um, that's really nice, Helen, but...I don't think I can," she answered. Helen frowned.

"Are you sure? Beth and Lilly are coming too!" she excliamed. Katie nodded and smiled again. Helen asked her every Friday if she could come over for a playdate. She always said no. She got enough of these girls during the week.

"Sorry, Helen, I'm busy," she lied.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Logan walked into the room he shared with Carlos, Kendall, and James, and sat down on his bed. Kendall was sitting at the desk, looking all over the internet for what he needed. Logan watched him for a minute, before standing up and making his way over to his broken friend.

He sat down next to him and Kendall looked over. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and he looked tired. But that didn't surprise Logan. He hadn't slept in three days. When Kendall saw it was just Logan, he turned back to the screen. Logan sighed and put his hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Kendall, you need to stop," Logan started. He was just reading a bunch of articles and stories about children who were switched at birth. He found nothing that would help. Kendall turned back to Logan, his eyebrows raised.

"I can't," he replied before going back to his reading.

"Kendall, please. At least just take a break. You need to eat some food and sleep. You look awful," he said. He wasn't going to let his friend starve and get sick, and he knew it wasn't healthy to stay awake for three days. And he knew it was even worse to be staring at a screen for so long.

"Logan, I can't," Kendall said, tears pooling up in his eyes. "I have to find a way to get her back! I have to!" he whispered as a tear escaped his eye. Logan gave him a little smile.

"I know you do, buddy, but, you have to take a break. I know you miss her, but I'm sure she's fine," he said. Kendall shook his head, and wiped away the tears.

"Logan, I just can't! I-I gotta get her back!"

"Alright, well, come get some food, and then you can keep looking. I won't make you sleep, but you have to eat something," he said as he stood up. He knew Kendall would crash eventually.

"I'm not hungry," Kendall replied. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Kendall, you haven't eaten anything in three days. Let's go," he said, practically begging now. But Kendall wouldn't move. Logan rolled his eyes again and left the room, but he was back a minute later with a bowl of spaghetti. "Here," he said, putting the bowl on the table. "Don't tell your mom." They weren't supposed to have food in their bedrooms, but at the moment, Logan didn't care. Kendall needed to eat.

"Logan, I'm really not hung-"

"Kendall, I'm gonna go read a chapter of my book, and when I come back, I expect this bowl to be empty!" he said sternly. He was just annoyed now. He stomped out of the room and sat down on the couch next to Carlos, James, and Alicia.

"Guys, I'm worried about him," he said to Carlos and James. "He's just so...I don't know." James and Carlos both nodded, and Logan went on. "I think he needs help..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Katie looked around the kitchen, trying to find the phone. When she got home from school, she found a note from her mother saying she would be home in ten minutes, and not to touch anything. But this was her one chance. If she could just find the phone, she could call Kendall, and he could save her from her punishments, her annoying friends and everything else she hated about this place.

Her eyes widened when she finally found it, and a smile came across her face. It was hidden in a drawer, underneath some papers. She pulled it out and quickly dialed the number she knew by heart. She held it up to her ear, and listened for the voice.

"Hello?" He sounded tired, and hurt, and it broke Katie's heart. She was so happy to hear his voice again, she couldn't even find her own. "Hello?" he repeated. Just as she was about to respond, the front door was flung open. Katie froze, and she immediately regretted calling him.

"Alicia!" her mother yelled. Katie quickly hung up the phone, and she could feel tears falling down her cheeks.

"M-mommy, I wasn't-"

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped. "You should not be touching that! Who were you talking to?" Katie tried to answer, but the only thing that came out was a quiet sob. She was scared.

"I-I w-wasn't talking to anyone! Someone called, a-and I was j-just gonna answer it!" she cried. But Mrs. Winters didn't believe her. She marched up to Katie and snatched the phone from her hands before slapping her across the face. Katie whimpered softly and backed away.

"Get upstairs!" Mrs. Winters yelled. "Now!" Katie ran up the steps as fast as she could and collapsed on her bed. She sat there, sobbing. She was terrified of what was going to come from her father.

She just didn't understand. Why was this happening to her?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall listened as the line went dead, signaling the call had ended. He rolled his eyes. He hated prank calls. Yes, he and his friends prank called people all the time when they were younger, but he hated them now. He pressed the redial button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I just recieved a call from this number," he said, trying not to sound rude, just in case it was a mistake. He listened for someone to say something, but it took a minute before the person on the other line finally answered.

"Sorry about that." And then they hung up. Kendall stared at the phone in surprise. Who was that? It sounded like a women, but who would just hang up like that?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. He put his phone down and looked over to find Carlos, Logan, and James standing in the doorway. He gave them a small smile, and they walked into the room.

"Um, Kendall? Can we talk to you?" James asked, sounding a little nervous.

"I'm busy," Kendall replied, turning back towards his laptop. Logan stepped forward and smiled a little when he saw that there was no spaghetti left in the bowl, but he was still upset with Kendall.

"It's kinda important, Kendall," he said. Kendall laughed a little, and glared at them.

"Well, since this 'important talk' is gonna be about me needing sleep, just forget it. I'm not sleeping." A worried tear fell down Carlos's cheek, and he sniffled. He was scared for his friend. Kendall must have noticed because he sighed, and stood up. "Carlos, don't cry, buddy. I'm fine," he assured him. "I'm just not tired."

"It's not about that," Carlos whispered.

"Yeah, we wanna talk about..." Logan paused, trying to find the right words, but he didn't know what to say. "...something else," he said softly. Kendall gave them confused looks.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Well, Kendall, we know you probably don't want to, but..." Logan trailed off, afraid of what would happen when he finished. Kendall got angry easily, and he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"But what?" Kendall asked.

"B-but...we think it might be good if you...you know, see...a therapist or something..." he stuttered. Kendall's eyebrows shot up, and he couldn't help but laugh a little

"A therapist? Are you guys serious?" he asked. He was not going to a therapist. He didn't have to.

"Yeah, we think it would be good for you," James said, taking over for Logan. "We just think, since you're really upset and everything, you shou-"

"No," Kendall cut him off. "I'm not going to a therapist!"

"Come on, please just try it!" Carlos said quietly. Kendall shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it," he lied. "Now leave me alone." Carlos, Logan, and James were about to leave when the door opened and Alicia walked in. Kendall glared at her, still angry with her for ripping up his pictures.

"Um, James?" she said quietly. Kendall knew he had been being nice to her, and he didn't want that.

"Alicia, get out!" he yelled. She looked down at the ground to avoid making eye contact with Kendall. She hated looking at him. He always looked so angry, and upset, and it just made her angry and upset. He was supposed to love her, not hate her.

"I was just looking for James," she told him.

"Well he's busy! Leave us alone!" She didn't move, which just got him angrier. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the room, but she pulled away. "Alicia! Get out!" he shouted.

"No!" she yelled back. "Why won't you just be nice for once? I never did anything to you!" Kendall actually laughed at loud at that. It was a complete lie.

"Oh really? Then who ripped up my only pictures of Katie? Who tried to replace my baby sister? Who keeps-"

"Would you just shut up?" she yelled. "If we weren't switched, you wouldn't even know she existed! She's not your baby sister! I am! And she's not coming back, so just get over it! She has a new home now, and I'm sure she likes it better there! She probably hates you! So just get over it! She's not coming back!" Kendall clenched his hands into fists, and sent her the meanest look he could.

"Get out. Right now." he growled. She didn't move. She just stared at him. "GET OUT!" he screamed. She took one last look at his face before bolting out of the room. He stared at the door that was slammed in front of him for a minute, then left the room himself, storming out of the apartment.

Hehhh, I liked this chapter :) I hope you did toooo!

Oh, just in case you didn't know, the Revolutionary War started in 1775 and ended in 1783. So, Katie was one year off. I'm really bad with dates so I had to look it up. I'm not sure if anyone else didn't know, so...yeah...

Soo, do you think Kendall should go to the therapist person thing, or no? Just let me know :)

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there! Uh, I don't have anything to say. So, thank you guys so much for the reviews! If you submit an anonymous review, I can't reply, but I'm really thankful :) so...thanks!**

**OH YEAH! thanks RushersRuleTheWorld97 and MiiMyselfandTime for the ideas in this :)**

**Oh, one more thing...this chapter is for FreakierThanFreaks :) and everyone else, but, I did something special for her...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything at alllll!**

Katie pushed open the front door of her house, and stepped inside. Relief flooded through her body when she felt the cold, air conditioned air hit her sweaty body. She had to walk home from school today because she missed the bus when her teacher had to have a talk with her about her grades. She had been failing almost every test they took. She could just see Logan's disappointed look, and hear his lecture about how good grades will get her farther in life. It brought tears to her eyes, but she couldn't cry now. Not when her mother could see her.

She walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Winters was usually waiting for her. But instead of finding her, she found a note on the table.

Alicia,

I had to run to the grocery store. I'm sorry I keep leaving you alone. Don't touch anything, and remember, Mommy loves you!

Katie rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. That was a complete lie. If Mommy really loved her, she wouldn't allow Daddy to hit her every night. Most of the time, she didn't even break any rules, and if she did, they were rules she had never been told about. But Mr. Winters just loved to hear her cry, and beg him to stop. She really didn't understand why, but she hated him for it.

Katie was about to drag her sore body upstairs, and obey her Mother's command, but she stopped when she heard the phone ring. She was terrified. She didn't want to answer it, in fear that Mr. or Mrs. Winters would catch her, but at the same time, she wanted to see who it was. For all she knew, it could be some child services company, and it could save her. Or it could be Mr. Williams, saying there was a mistake and they had to switch back. She couldn't miss this opportunity. She ran back to the kitchen, dug through the drawer, and pulled out the phone. She read the caller ID number, and her eyes went wide. Kendall.

Just as she was about to press the answer button, a thought came to her. What if she got caught. She would get beaten a lot worse than the last time she touched the phone three days ago. But she didn't care. Hearing his voice made up for all the pain. It took some of it away. She had to just say hello, and if someone caught her, she would figure something out.

She quickly pressed the answer button and held the phone up to her ear. Taking a deep breath, she spoke into the speaker.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this...Molly Winters?_" Happiness filled every bone in her body when she heard him say those five words. This was her chance. No one was home yet. She could do this.

"K-Kendall," she whispered. It was silent for a moment, and all she could hear was the quiet buzz on the other line. Finally, he responded.

_"Katie,_" he whispered back. She could hear the relief in his voice. He sounded so happy, and it just made her happy. He still loved her, just like he promised. "Katie, is that you?" he asked. She nodded, but then realized he couldn't see her.

"Yeah," she choked out.

_"God Katie, I'm so sorry! I-I should have gotten you by now! I keep looking, b-but I can't find anything!"_ It sounded like he was about to cry, but Katie didn't blame him. She was crying herself. _"I miss you so much, Baby Sister."_ Hearing his famous nickname for her, she burst into tears. Just thinking he still thought she was his sister made her so happy. She held the phone so tight in her hand, she was starting to get a cramp, but she barely felt it. All she felt was the smile that was stretched across her face.

"Kendall, I need to tell you something!" she yelled, suddenly remembering the abuse.

_"What?"_ he asked immediately. She heard the worry in his voice, and she looked over at the door to make sure no one was there.

"Th-the Winters are-" she stopped herself mid-sentence. She couldn't tell. It would only cause Alicia to be switched back with her. Then she would be the one who was getting abused. She couldn't do that to the poor girl. But then she realized the Winters would have to go to jail. But, who knew what would happen if they went to jail. She was sure they had other people who would back them up, and track down Katie and Alicia to get revenge.

"_What, Katie? Tell me,_" he demanded. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"The Winters...aren't as bad as they seem," she told him in a shaky voice. Tears flowed from her eyes, and the question that had been floating around in her mind for weeks returned. Why her?

"_Oh,_" he replied, sadness in his voice. _"So, you don't want to come home?_" he asked. She sighed. If Kendall did find a way to switch back, Alicia would be back with the Winters, but if he didn't, she would be stuck with them. She didn't know what to do. It was all too much.

"I do," she said quietly. Before either of them could say anything else, she heard a car door slam. Panic ran through her body, and she was suddenly shaking with fear. "Kendall, I-I have to go," she said quickly.

"_What? No, Katie, don't-_"

"I have to. I love you. Bye."

_"I love you t-_" She cut him off when she hung up the phone. She hated herself for doing that to him, but she had to, and she knew that if he knew what was going to happen to her if she didn't, he would understand. She threw the phone back in the drawer, and ran back to the steps, where her schoolbag was waiting. As she ran up the steps, she glanced out the window and saw her mother walking up the front steps. She forced herself to move faster, and made it to her room just in time.

"Alicia! Are you home?" her mother called up the steps. Katie took a moment to catch her breath before responding.

"Yes! I'm up here Mommy!" she called.

"Get down here right now!" Mrs. Winters demanded, sounding angry this time. Katie sighed. She knew she had somehow broken some sort of rule in the past twenty seconds. She jumped off her bed, and made her way down the stairs, where her mother was waiting, furiously tapping her foot against the hardwood floor.

"Um, yes, Mommy?" she asked. She could only hope her Mother didn't know about the phone call, but deep down inside, she knew she didn't care. She just spoke to Kendall for almost five minutes. That was all that mattered. She didn't care about anything else, even her stupid punishments.

"Why would you yell in this house? All I did was ask you a question, and you yelled at me!" Mrs. Winters yelled. Katie felt anger building up inside her. She didn't do anything wrong, and her mother knew it. She just needed some excuse to cause Katie physical, and maybe even mental pain every night. She had enough of it. "How many times to I have to tell you! Inside voices!" she yelled.

"You were yelling at me!" Katie shouted back, but from the look of her mother's face, she knew she was in a lot of trouble, and she regretted it. She took a step back, but her mother stepped forward, slapping her hard across the face.

"You do not talk to me like that!" Mrs. Winters yelled. "I will be talking to your father about all these rules you broke, and if I find out you did anything else wrong while I was gone, you'll be in so much trouble!" Katie stared up at her. Anger burned in her cheeks, and Katie stepped back again. "Now get up to your room, and don't come back down!" Katie turned on her heel, and bolted up the steps. She wouldn't let herself cry, even though her cheek was still stinging. She couldn't cry. She was out of tears, and she didn't care anymore. Mr. Winters could beat her till she died, for all she cared. She was tired of acting so weak. And Katie Knight wasn't weak.

She didn't care what anyone said. She was still Katie Knight.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall stared at his phone, tears stinging his eyes. He just talked to her. He couldn't believe it. Katie had told him that the Winters weren't bad, but there was something different about her voice. She sounded hurt. Upset. Angry.

He wanted so badly to call back and continue talking to her, but he knew he couldn't. She sounded like something bad was happening. He knew she wasn't allowed to talk to him, and if he called back, she could get in trouble. He didn't want that.

He looked around his room for a minute, thinking. He couldn't even tell if she was lying or not when she said she wanted to come home. If she liked it better wherever she was now, he didn't want to take her away from it, but at the same time, she promised. She said she would come home.

He didn't know what to do. What if she really hated it there, but thought he was having a great time with Alicia, and didn't want to ruin it. If that was the case, then he wanted to get her out of there as soon as he could. But he didn't know. He couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth. He was so frustrated with everything going on in his mind, that he didn't even realize Logan, Carlos, and James walked in.

"Kendall!" James yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What are you doing?" he asked. Kendall looked back down at the phone in his hand and stared at it for a minute, trying to pull his head together so he could explain to his friends. He wasn't sure if he wanted to explain, though. He was already angry with all three of them.

"I just talked to Katie," he blurted out. They just looked at him in surprise. It was obvious that they thought he was lying, but he went on anyway. "She said it isn't that bad there, but she still wants to come home," he told them. James sighed.

"Well, um, we have to get to the studio. Gustavo needs us," he lied. He exchanged a quick glance with Logan and Carlos, who have a short nod in return.

"I knew you guys wouldn't care," Kendall muttered as he stood up from his chair and started to walk out of the room. "You don't even love her anymore."

"Yes we do!" Carlos shouted. Kendall just rolled his eyes. "Just because you spend all your time crying and complaining because you miss her so much, doesn't mean we don't miss her, too! You didn't even notice, but I've been crying myself to sleep for the past month and a half!" He didn't even care if he sounded like a heart-broken teenage girl. He was telling the truth.

Kendall just ignored him. He wasn't in the mood to fight, especially with Carlos, his sweet, innocent friend. Carlos was standing there, glaring at Kendall, waiting for him to say something back. Logan just put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, buddy. He knows, and he'll apologize soon. We just gotta give him space," he said quietly. Carlos nodded softly, and Logan led him out of the room, following James and Kendall to the car. The four of them hopped in, and James started driving away.

"James, you're going the wrong way," Kendall told him, obviously aggrivated. His taller friend just shook his head, and continued to drive. "James! You're going the wrong way, turn around," Kendall repeated. When he didn't answer, Kendall looked back at Logan and Carlos for support. They just shook their heads, too. "Where are you guys taking me?" he demanded, furious with them now.

"No where," Logan responded calmly.

"I know we're going somewhere, now _tell me_!" Kendall yelled. Carlos spoke up, despite his anger and annoyance with his friend.

"We're going to someone who can help you," he told him. Kendall looked at them as if they were crazy. Finally, he shook his head.

"Stop the car. I'm getting out," he said. When James continued driving, he started yelling. "James, stop the car! Let me out! You can't force me to do this! Stop the car!" he demanded. No one said anything. "Stop the car!" he yelled. "Stop it, James! Pull over! Let me-"

"No, Kendall! You need this!" James interrupted. "You only have to go once, and if you don't like it, you can stop, but you have to try! I know you don't want to admit it, but you need help!" Kendall balled his hands into fists and folded his arms. There was nothing wrong with him, and he knew it.

"I'm fine, guys! There is nothing wrong with me missing my sister when she was taken away from me! Now just pull over!" he shouted.

"Kendall, just do it for Katie!" Carlos begged, speaking quietly. "You know that if she was here, she would want you to be better. She wouldn't want you to be acting like this!" Kendall sighed, knowing he was right, and sat back in his seat, ignoring his friends for the rest of the car ride. He knew he wouldn't be able to beat all three of them, even if he was the leader. Although, he didn't feel much like a leader at the moment.

Two minutes later, they parked in front of a small building that had a little sign on the door that said 'Dr. Leah Martin's Therapy'. As soon as the car stopped moving, Kendall opened the door and ran away from it, only to be caught twenty seconds later by Carlos, who grabbed his arm.

"Just give it a try. Please?" he said softly. Kendall sighed and turned around, following Carlos back towards the building. He stopped him right before they went inside, and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Carlos, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I-I just..." he trailed off because he knew that if he went on he'd burst into tears. Carlos wrapped his arms around him as tears slipped out of his own eyes. Kendall smiled a little and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, too," Carlos whispered, before pulling him into the building. James and Logan were already talking to the receptionist, who said something about waiting a minute or two. Then, they pulled Kendall over to the chairs and sat down.

"Kendall, if you want, we can come in with you," Logan offered. Kendall shook his head, and looked down at the ground. He wouldn't want his friends with him for this. Especially because they probably wanted to go in, and since they were the ones that made him go, he wasn't going to let them. "Oh. Well, you can come and get us if you need us," Logan added. Kendall nodded, and before anything else could be said, he was called into the room in the back.

He glared at his friends one last time before dragging himself into the room, where a tall women with dark brown hair was waiting. She smiled politely at him and held out her hand.

"Hi Kendall, I'm Dr. Martin," she said. He gave her a small smile and uncomfortably shook her hand before standing there, waiting for her to say something else. She sat down in one of the seats, and motioned for Kendall to sit in the other. "So, why don't you start by telling me about yourself," she suggested with a smile. Kendall nodded.

"Um, I'm seventeen years old, m-my dad...died when I was ten...um, I moved from Minnesota to LA about a year and a half ago with my mom, my three best friends, and...m-my sister..." he stopped for a moment, and Dr. Martin spoke up.

"Why did you move to LA?" she asked.

"Me and my friends, Carlos, Logan, and James...we've been best friends, practically brothers, since we were three. We met in pee-wee hockey, a-and we were pretty much inseperable. James's dream was always to become a pop-star, but the guy he auditioned for liked me better, so he brought all four of us to LA and we became a group...a boy band," he finished. Dr. Martin nodded in understanding.

"Big Time Rush?" she asked. He nodded. "Alright, so, your friends told me you were depressed. Can you tell me why?" Kendall thought for a minute. He didn't want to talk to this random stranger about his problems. He could solve this by himself. But she was waiting for an answer, so he decided it would be best if he just told her.

"About a month and a half ago, we found out that...my little sister got...mixed up at the hospital, and my family took home the wrong baby.." he mumbled. "I...I just really miss her. We weren't like most brother and sister who torture each other, and fight all the time. We really loved each other. I was her best friend, and she was mine." He paused and wiped the tear out of his eye. "I-I'm not allowed to see her anymore, either. We're not allowed to have any contact with each other. I just...miss her so much," he whispered. He didn't want to mention the times he actually did talk to her, so he left that out.

"And I'm guessing you have your real sister now?" she asked.

"She's not my real sister!" Kendall said devensively. "Katie's my real sister! That's never gonna change," he said. She nodded softly.

"Well, I know that's probably what you want, but, actually, if your sister was switched, then she really is-"

"No! Don't even try to tell me that! I'm tired of everyone saying that!" He stood up out of his seat. Why was he even here? "She really is my sister. I know it. I don't care what you, or anyone else, thinks!"

"Kendall, I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just-"

"Whatever, I don't care," he responded.

"Please sit back down," she said. He plopped back down in the seat, and stared at his shoes, purposely avoiding eye contact with the woman. "So, tell me about your little sister. The old one." Kendall felt his face heat up a bit at the word 'old'. She wasn't his old little sister.

"Her name is Katie, and...she's really tiny. She's eleven years old, and she's the right height for her age, but she's really skinny. She has brown hair, big, brown eyes, and...she's...really pretty." He smiled a little, but then remembered he was supposed to be in a bad mood. "Um, she's really smart. And devious. She's great at making plans to help us get out of trouble. And...she's a really tough girl, too. When we first found about...the whole...situation, she was crying. It was really the only time I ever saw her cry since she was...seven or eight." he finished.

"And could you tell me about your new little sister?" Dr. Martin asked. He clenched his teeth together to stop himself from screaming.

"Well, I honestly don't know too much about her, but I do know that she's annoying, she's a brat, and I don't like her at all," he said angrily, finally looking up at her.

"And why do you think these things?"

"Because she bugs the crap out of me, tries to act like we've known each other forever, she calls me Big Brother, which is Katie's nickname! She ripped up my only photos of Katie, she acts like she's a precious, little angel, which she's not, and I hate it!" he yelled. Just talking about her made him want to throw up. It made him realize just how much he despised her. But at the same time, he still felt that little bit of guilt at the bottom of his heart, telling him that it was wrong to be saying things like that about her.

"Have you ever tried to talk to her? Maybe act a little kind towards her?" Dr. Martin asked.

"No. I don't want to," Kendall answered simply. She nodded, and waited a minute before speaking again.

"On a scale from one to ten, how much do you miss your sister?" she asked. Kendall almost laughed out loud. Was she serious? He thought the answer was pretty obvious.

"Eleven," he replied.

"Okay, and one a scale from one to ten, how much do you hate your sister that's with you now?" As soon as the words left her mouth, he realized that this question was harder. He was telling everyone he hated her, but was it really true? After all, she was his sister...

He immediately regretted just thinking that thought. How could he even think that? He promised Katie, and he promised himself, that she was not his sister, and he hated her. But was he lying to Katie? To himself? He thought about the guilt that was always buried inside of him when he was being mean to her, or saying mean things about her, and he couldn't help but wonder if deep down, he really did love her.

"Um...I don't know," he told her. "I guess..." He sighed. "I don't know." Dr. Martin nodded in understanding and a small smile came to her face.

"So, do you love her?" she asked. Kendall thought for a minute, but then he started to get upset. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to get him to admit that he loved both of his sisters the same amount. It wasn't true, though. He loved Katie a lot more. Or did he?

He couldn't even believe she put these thoughts in his head. He knew he loved Katie more. He always has, and he always will.

"I-I gotta go," he said as he stood up and walked over to the door. He had to get out of this place. He heard Dr. Martin trying to get him to come back, but he ignored her. He saw his friends nervously waiting for him, and he motioned for them to follow him. They all stood up and followed him out of the building, and into the car.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" James asked.

"I don't like it, and I'm not coming back!" he yelled as he pulled the door open and climbed into the car. He was angry. Not just at Dr. Martin, but at Carlos, Logan, James, Alicia, Mr. and Mrs. Winters, his mother, himself.

He remembered seven years ago when he lost his father. He always thought he wouldn't have to worry about losing anyone else he loved. He never thought about it. But he felt like he was all alone now. No one was on his side. He knew that if his father was still alive, he would be helping him. He wouldn't have fallen into Alicia's trap like his mother did. He would be trying to get Katie back, too. He would be on Kendall's side.

Suddenly, before he could stop them, tears were streaming down his face. He was sitting in the car, sobbing, and all his friends could do was pull over and try to comfort him. He felt like his world was destroyed. No one loved him, he had no one to love, and his life was horrible.

"Kendall...what happened in there?" Logan asked. He shook his head and wiped the tears and the snot from his face. He didn't want to talk about anything on his mind.

"J-just take me home," he pleaded, crying into Carlos's shoulder in the back. Carlos wrapped him arm around him, trying to offer some comfort, and they drove off.

**I think this was the longest chapter so far! WOOOWOOO! I actually got kinda sad writing it. I'm so mean to Kendall, and I just LOVE HIM. I love all four of them. It's hard to explain how much I love them.**

**I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES. I'm seriously obsessed. I made this really stupid song about it. But really, I have a problem. I'm obsessed. My friend had a mockingjay pin on her schoolbag, and I was so tempted to just take it and run. I'm definitely getting one...but anyway, if you haven't read it, go now, stop reading this junk, which isn't nearly as good, and READ THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Heh heh...review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews! If I didn't reply to all of them, then I'm really sorry. I had a horrible head ache, and it hurt to just look at the screen..well, no it didn't, but, I felt kinda sick, so...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, or anything else at all.**

Kendall smiled a big, happy smile and draped his arm over James' shoulder, blinking when the flash made contact with his eyes. The photographer was talking to them explaining what he wanted them to do, but Kendall wasn't listening. Suddenly, Carlos jumped onto his back, and James and Logan were both laughing at Kendall. He stumbled a bit, but kept Carlos up. Smiling again, another picture was taken.

He wondered if their fans even knew he was upset. He tried to make himself look happy, but could they tell he was dying inside? He didn't want anyone knowing about his problems because it would just turn into some huge Hollywood gossip story, and he would never get a break from anyone.

He was afraid, too. What if Katie saw these pictures? He was sure he looked happy. Would she think he was lying about everything? Probably not, but it still worried him. He didn't want anyone to think he was happy because, honestly, he wasn't happy at all.

"KENDALL! PAY ATTENTION!" Gustavo's booming voice rang through his ears, giving him a pounding headache. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, but then he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see James giving him a look that said 'we're almost done'.

Turning back around, he plastered another fake smile on his face, and did as he was told. Marcos, who was yet again their photographer, gave the boys a confused look.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I lost my sister, now can we please just get back to work!" he snapped. Marcos shrugged, not even bothering to offer any sympathy for Kendall, and grabbed his camera again.

"Now, try to look serious!" he said, looking up at the ceiling as he daydreamed about his perfect photos. Kendall sighed in relief. Finally the easy part. He was tired of smiling, and goofing off wasn't as fun as it used to be.

As he thought about goofing off, he thought back to the day he found out Katie wasn't his sister. They were playing around all day, having fun, and it made him smile when he thought about it.

"I said serious!" Marcos yelled. Kendall's smile instantly faded and he looked into the camera, secretly sending a small glare to the Winters. He hoped they would see it because he knew if they did, they would know it was meant for them.

Twenty minutes later, Gustavo told them to go home, and the four boys made their way back to their apartment. Kendall went straight to his room to take a nap. He was tired. He hadn't been sleeping, and Gustavo was making them work every single day for the past week.

He rested his head down on his pillow and stared at the wall. Thoughts swarmed around in his head, and he focused his eyes on a little dent in the wall from when he and Katie got in a fight and he pushed her nto the wall. He felt horrible after, but she didn't tell on him. That was something he loved about her. She would never want him to get in trouble, while it felt like Alicia was just waiting for him to mess something up.

Alicia. He still didn't know how he felt about her. She was so annoying, but, could she really be his sister? Could he really, deep down inside, love her? Why did he always feel bad for her? Maybe it was because she had to be switched too, and she just missed her parents, but he felt like it went past that.

His vision of the wall was suddenly blocked when someone stepped in front of him. He sat up and looked at the little girl standing there. Instead of screaming at her like he usually did, he just looked at her, trying to straighten out his thoughts. She looked back at him, and he suddenly remembered his promise to Katie.

"I-I'm sorry...please leave," he started.

"Come on, Kendall, ju-"

"Leave," he said softly. Her smile faded and she slowly left the room, her head hanging. For some reason, he didn't feel guilty this time. Was it because he asked nicely the first time, or was it because he finally realized he did hate her. He hoped it was the second one. He wasn't too happy with himself for asking nicely, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Kendall..." He looked back and found Logan standing in the doorway, and he didn't look too pleased. Kendall decided to just ignore him, and he flopped back down in bed, but Logan wasn't ready to give up. "Kendall, I really think you should be nicer to her. She didn't do anything wrong. She's going through the same thing as you, and I think it would be good for you to talk to her about it," he said. "She misses her parents, too."

"I don't wanna talk to her," Kendall replied.

Logan sat down on Kendall's bed, catching his attention. Kendall sat up and just looked at Logan, not knowing what to say. His whole world was just a blur. Only one thing was still left in his mind. Katie.

"I think it'll help if you talk to someone, Kendall," he suggested, but Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"Coming from the guy who made me go to a therapist that I hated!" he said, with a small, sarcastic laugh. "I'm not talking to anyone. No one even listens to me anyway," he said.

"Did you try talking to your mom?" Logan asked. Kendall rolled his eyes again.

"My mom doesn't care. She turned against me a long time ago. I don't want to talk to her, either," he answered. Logan just sighed.

"When was the last time you said anything to her?" he asked. Kendall thought for a minute.

"I don't know..." he replied.

"Yeah, well, she is your mother. Maybe you should at least just...I don't know. Talk about _something_with her," her suggested.

"No. I'm mad at her, and I don't plan on saying anything to her. She completely forgot about Katie, and she doesn't even care about anyone but Alicia now," Kendall said. Logan sighed again, knowing he was right. "I mean, how could she not miss her own daughter? The girl she raised?"

"I don't know..." Logan looked down at his hands. He didn't really know why Mrs. Knight was acting like that, either. "I mean, maybe your mom does miss her. Maybe she's just trying to hide her pain," he said.

"I don't think so. My mom isn't good at hiding stuff like that. When my dad died, she didn't stop crying for weeks...even to try and show us everything was okay," he said.

"Well, Katie's not dead. She's out there somewhere, and your mom knows that. Maybe that's keeping her from crying all the time." Kendall shook his head. That could be it, but most likely, she just thinks it's some kind of miracle that she got her real daughter back. Kendall didn't understand why, but he honestly didn't care.

"I just don't get why no one else misses her..." Kendall said quietly. Logan looked at him in surprise, his eyebrows raised, and his mouth hanging open a bit.

"Are you serious? We all miss her," he responded. "I don't know about your mom, but Carlos, James, and I are just trying to be strong for you. We miss her almost as much as you do, and we want her back just as much, too," he said. "I just...I don't get why the Winters won't let us see her. Or talk to her at all. It's weird, and...I don't...I feel like she's in a bad home. Like, they don't take care of her as much as they should," he finished.

"But, she told me it wasn't that bad. She told me she kinda liked it there," Kendall said. Logan looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? How did you even talk to her?" he asked.

"Sh-she called me. But, a lady said it was an accident. I recognized her voice. It was Mrs. Winters, so I called back, and Katie answered. We only talked for a couple minutes," he told him.

"Oh...so you were telling the truth last week?" Logan asked, remembering when Kendall told them before they went to the therapist. He nodded in response. "And...she said she liked it?"

He nodded again, and looked up at Logan. "She told me the Winters weren't that bad..." he said sadly, trailing off. "I don't...I just...want her back. I don't understand why this happened to us," he said. Logan nodded in agreement.

"We'll get her back. I know we will," he assured him. "We'll all help," he offered.

"Stop saying that! You're lying! You've been saying that to me all along, but have you guys stopped to help me once? No!" Kendall yelled. Logan looked at him, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Kendall, I'm sorry. We-"

"No, just shut up, Logan! Get out of here, and leave me alone!" he muttered before plopping back down on his bed. Logan just stared at the lump on the bed that was once his best friend. Sighing, he left the room thinking about ways to help get Katie back, because they didn't just lose her. They lost Kendall, too.

Katie stared at the calender on the wall in disbelief, looking at the little box that read 'May 19'. She moved in with the Winters on March 26th, which meant she had been living there for not even two months. It felt like so much more than that, though, and she couldn't believe it. If two months felt like two years, then how would she survive the rest of her time there?

She looked ahead to May 21. 'Alicia's first flute lesson!' was written in the box. She sighed. She didn't want to learn to play the flute. She knew that if she messed up, just once, she would be beaten. _Hard._

She heard the front door squeak open and she turned around to find get father standing there, his back to her as he hung up his coat. She glared at him until he turned around. He gave her a warm smile and held out his arms for her to give him a hug. She slowly stepped forward and he wrapped her in his embrace.

"How's my little honey suckle doing?" he asked. She secretly rolled her eyes. Honey suckle? What kind of nickname was that? She hated it when he called her that.

"Good, Daddy," she answered. He suddenly dropped her on the ground, narrowing his eyes at her.

"The correct word is _well!_You should be smart enough to know that!" he yelled. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Sorry, Daddy. It won't happen again," she promised. She slowly backed away before running up to her room. She was going to get it later, and she knew it.

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short. Or was it? I don't know. Katie's part was, sorry :\ but, I hope you liked it anyway! Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Okay, so, I don't know how long it takes for a magazine to be published or whatever, so, this is like, a week and two days later or something :]**

**Oh, and for those of you who also read Big Time Sister, (which is horrible...heh..) a lot of you wanted Jo and Kendall to make up, but they were never really fighting. I kinda left that for you, because it was a Katie/Kendall story and...again, they weren't exactly fighting. But, yeah, sorry I didn't add that...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Katie held her 'Mommy's' hand as they walked through the crowded parking lot. She had just finished her second flute lesson, and Mrs. Winters wasn't too happy. She did horrible.

They pushed open the door to a store her mother had to stop at and rode up the escalator. When they were up, Mrs. Winters told her to just go wherever she wanted, but not to touch anything, and to meet her back at the same spot in ten minutes.

Katie wondered off around the store, examining all the products it had to offer. It looked a lot like a store she used to come to with her old mother. She suddenly stopped when she saw something on a shelf. She squinted at it, trying to get a better look, but then walked towards it.

Just as she suspected, it was a magazine with a huge picture of Big Time Rush on the front. She stared at the happy faces on the cover. Carlos was on Kendall's back and they were all laughing. She couldn't stop herself from wondering if they really were that happy. But she knew they weren't. She saw the sadness in her brother's eyes, and it was definitely a fake smile.

She opened up the magazine and searched for the page Big Time Rush was on. When she finally found it, she sat on the ground and started to read the interview. It was all normal stuff, until her eyes landed on a specific question.

_"Who are the special girls in your lives?"_

_James: We're all single, but I think we can all agree on the one special girl in our lives._

_Logan: There's this one little girl, and she knows who she is, that we love very much._

_Carlos: And we don't know where she is right now, but she's out there somewhere, and we know we'll see her again soon._

_Kendall: She's really special to all of us, and we love her more than anything else in the whole entire world. We miss her so much, but, we know we'll see her again when the time comes._

A single tear traveled down Katie's cheek. Millions of people were going to see this. The whole world could see it, but they still said those things. She smiled when she thought about it. She read the rest of the interview and looked at more pictures for a couple minutes before she felt her hair being yanked. She looked up and found Mrs. Winters looking down at her, but her face quickly softened.

"Oh, did I hurt you sweetie? I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked gently. Katie looked at her in confusion, but then saw a worker standing there. Now it made sense.

"I'm fine, Mommy," she mumbled, before picking herself up. Mrs. Winters waited for the man to leave before snatching the magazine from Katie's hand.

"What is this?" she growled.

"I-it's just a magazine..." Katie answered. Mrs. Winters threw it back onto the shelf.

"And what was it doing in your hand?" she asked. Katie looked down at the ground.

"I was just reading it..." she muttered.

"What were you reading in it?"

"Um...just an interview..." Katie answered. She was getting scared. She knew her mother already knew what she was reading, so why was she even asking?

"About?"

"Big Time Rush," Katie whispered. Mrs. Winters folded her arms, but took the magazine off the shelf.

"You shouldn't be reading nonsense like that, so I'm going to buy it and make sure it was okay," she said. Katie's eyes widened. She was going to see what her brothers said about her.

"N-no, I promise it was okay! Don't waste your money on it. You were right, it's nonsense!" she said, almost yelling.

"Well, I told you not to touch anything, and you did, so I will! I want to make sure it's not anything bad! Let's go!" she yelled, grabbing Katie's hand and dragging her out of the store. "And don't think I forgot about talking to your father!" she yelled.

Katie rolled get eyes. How could she forget?

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall awkwardly sat at the table in apartment 2J l, staring at the ground, doing his best to avoid eye contact with his mother and Alicia, who both sat across from him. Logan, Carlos, and James had all gone to bed early, and his mother had called a random 'family meeting'. He felt someone grab his hand, and he looked up to find his mother smiling at him. He looked back at her in confusion, and then sent a mini glare to Alicia.

"Kendall, don't look at your sister like that," Mrs. Knight said. Kendall pulled his hand away and glared at her, too. Mrs. Knight sighed and went on. "Okay, so I called this family meeting because we haven't been spending a lot of time together," she said. Kendall rolled his eyes, and folded his arms.

"So what?" he asked, annoyed with his mother for forcing him to talk to her. But at the same time, he was happy. He hadn't spoken to her in weeks.

"Well, Katie and I thought we should do something together as a family!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed. Kendall eyebrows shot up, and his happiness disappeared.

"Really? Well, I don't see Katie here, so, how did you decide that?" he asked. His mother laughed and put her arm around Alicia's shoulder.

"She's right here, Kendall," she said as she giggled with Alicia.

"Mom, that's not Katie!" he yelled, balling his hands into fists. His own mother turned against her own daughter, and it made him furious.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Katie! You're such an idiot, Kendall..." she said with an eye roll. Kendall squeezed the arms of his chair, and his jaw clenched.

"Katie, don't talk to your brother like that," Mrs. Knight said.

"Stop calling her that!" Kendall yelled. Mrs. Knight looked at him in surprise, and gave him a disapproving look.

"Kendall! Don't-"

"Hey Mom, do you remember that girl that used to live in this apartment with us? She lived with us back in Minnesota, called you Mommy, broke her arm when she was seven..." When she didn't respond, he went on. "You changed her diapers, tucked her in at night for the first eight years of her life, took care of her, you _raised her!_"

Kendall noticed a hint of sadness in his mother's eyes for a moment, but it disappeared almost as fast as it came. "Kendall, you're looking right at her! What are you talking about?"

"Mom! I know you know who I'm talking about, so stop acting like you don't! How could you just act like you don't even know who she is! She's your daughter, Mom! And you just forgot about her! If I were you, I'd hate myself, because you're the worst mother ever!" he shouted before getting up and storming out of the apartment.

He walked down the steps to the lobby and plopped down on one of the couches. He looked around the empty room. It was almost 11:00, and all the other Palm Woods residents were up in their apartments by now.

He looked out at the pool and sighed. He could remember the occasional nights when he and Katie would come out and take a quiet swim in the middle of the night. They were never caught, but they were close one night when Bitters heard them. They had to hide under the water for almost two minutes before he finally left. They came up laughing so hard they started crying, and they didn't do it anymore after that. It could have been because they were scared, but it also could've been because they didn't have time to do it again. Katie was taken away so fast...

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the Pop Tiger magazine sitting on the table in front of him. He picked it up and examined the cover, almost laughing at how rediculous he and his friends looked. It was obvious that all four of them were upset about something. Their smiles were so small, it looked like they were forcing it, and their faces pretty much read 'I'm really sad'.

He threw the magazine back on the table and stood up, making his way back to his apartment.

He _was _really sad.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Katie looked up at the dark ceiling in her bedroom, too afraid to go to sleep. She had just woken up from a terrible nightmare, her arm was throbbing from that nights beating, and she was scared. Her pajamas stuck to her sweaty body and she let a soft whimper escape her mouth.

Why did she even feel bad for Alicia? If that girl just said something to Kendall, she would be saved. She would be gone from this terrible place, and Alicia wouldn't be here either. She hated that girl, and she didn't feel bad at all.

Why didn't Kendall save her yet? He promised he would, so why didn't he? She regretted not saying anything while they were on the phone, or in the letter. If she did, she wouldn't be all alone, crying her eyes out.

She was so angry, and all she felt was hatred for Alicia, and Mr. and Mrs. Winters. She just wanted her brothers. All four of them. She missed their overprotective looks and their spying. She missed Kendall's singing, Carlos's loud laugh, James's obnoxious obsession with himself, and Logan's worried glances. She wanted them so bad. She _needed_them.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she began to sob.

_She needed them._

**I feel like I've lost a couple readers, and I think it might be because this is too depressing. If it is, I'm really sorry...**

**Welp, I hope you liked it! :]**

**Just to let you know, I think you're all really gonna like the next chapter. It's gonna be intense...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okaaay, so I know I said you guys will probably like this chapter, but it'll probably be the next chapter that you'll like. Sorry! You might like this, too, though :]**

**Oh, one more thing. I just wanna say that this weekend, when we all came together because of that...situation, it was awesome. So, I really just wanna talk to all of you and be friends with everyone because, I just do. So if you ever wanna talk to someone, you can come to me, and I'd love it! :]**

**I hope you all like this!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all!**

The moment Katie walked into her house, she found her mother standing right there, looking angrier than she ever had before. She immediately knew that she did something wrong. She racked her brain, thinking about the past couple days, but she thought that she was pretty good.

She stared up at her mother, waiting for the screams, but they never came. Instead, she pointed up the steps, and calmly said, "go upstairs, and think about what you did."

Katie immediately obeyed, nodding, and bolted up the steps into her bedroom. As soon as she got there, she knew what she did wrong.

Ripped up pictures were all over the room, covering the carpet, and Kendall's letter was ripped into millions of pieces, sitting on her bed. She dropped down beside the pictures and tried to put them back together, just so she could get one last look at Kendall's face before the pain came back.

The only connection she had left to her brothers was James's comb, and she was terrified that her parents would find that, too. She couldn't let them find it. She had to return it to him.

She heard the door open, and figured Mr. Winters came home early. Looking back, she found him staring at her with a stern look, and fire burning in his eyes. He pushed her down on the ground, and stood over her. She stared up at him, nothing but fear covering her pale face.

Kendall looked around the apartment, trying to find something to do. Carlos, Logan, and James were playing with Alicia in their room, so he couldn't go there, and he didn't want to be around his mother, who was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Then a thought came to him. He hadn't been in Katie's room in over two months. Sure, it was Alicia's room now, but maybe he could still find some comfort in there.

He snuck back over to her room, and slowly walked in. His eyes widened when he saw that the room was completely altered. The purple walls were now an annoying, bright pink color, the white ceiling was now covered with weird flowers and creepy smily faces, and everything was either pink or flowery.

He knew he wouldn't mind if it was Katie who did this, but since Alicia did it, it made him sick. He walked around the room, observing everything that had been changed, and everything that hadn't. Although, everything was changed. He sat down on the bed, and noticed that it was a lot more comfortable than Katie's bed was.

It made him want to throw up at the thought of his mother loving Alicia more than Katie. Even more than him. He knew she did, but at the moment, he didn't really care. His mother could love whoever she wanted.

He looked over at her dresser, and, just because he was curious, opened up a drawer. There was only one shirt left of Katie's, and without any hesitation, he took it.

When he was just about to shut the drawer, something caught his eye. He reached into the back and pulled out a small picture of himself when he was little, holding a baby in the hospital. He knew who it was. It was his sister.

He looked closely, trying to figure out who that baby was, Katie or Alicia, but she was a newborn baby, and they all looked the same! He finally just decided it was Katie, and Alicia could have been in the room next to them, with her creepy family.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard a loud crash and a cry of pain. His leadership instincts kicked in, because he recognized that cry. It was Carlos.

She couldn't take it anymore. It had been going on for thirty minutes now, and she could barely even move. She felt the many places where she would have bruises, her whole body was stinging, and she felt blood pouring out of her arms, where Mr. Winters decided it would be fun to give her nasty cuts with a knife. They weren't that bad, but she was lying on the ground, barely able to breathe, and she felt dizzy. She knew it was from losing so much blood.

She suddenly felt something hit her head, and pain ran through her body. Tears flew down her cheeks and she was unable to move. A sob escaped her throat, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Get up!" Mr. Winters shouted. When she didn't do as she was told, he kicked her. "I said get up!" he yelled. She whimpered in pain, and tried to pull herself to her feet, but it was impossible. She was too weak, too tired, and she couldn't move.

She was starting to doze off when she heard the door open. She could barely hear what her parents were saying, but she knew they were fighting.

"Why won't she get up?" she heard Mrs. Winters ask.

"I don't know, but she's not listening! I think I should keep going!" Mr. Winters replied.

"No, Chris! You already beat her too hard! We have to take her to the hospital!" Mrs Winters exclaimed. She heard her father groan.

"What are we supposed to say to them? They're gonna ask how she got hurt!"

"We'll tell them someone broke in, and we found her like this. Here, go smash the window," she said. Katie could hear the glass shatter, and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted into her mother's arms.

They got into the car, and drove off to the hospital.

Kendall ran through the apartment, and into his bedroom, where he found Logan and James sitting beside a whimpering Carlos, and Alicia watching from the corner of the room, her eyes wide.

"What happened!" he exclaimed as he dropped down beside Carlos. "You okay, buddy?" he asked.

"Alicia pushed him off the bed, and we think he broke his arm," James answered. Kendall sighed and looked up at Alicia.

"Kendall, don't be mad. It was an accident," Carlos told him. Kendall rolled his eyes, but helped his friend up.

"Whatever, let's just get him to the hospital," he grumbled. James, Logan, and Kendall helped Carlos out to the car, with Alicia trailing behind them.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Logan asked worriedly as they got closer.

"I'm fine. I break bones all the time," he muttered, but they all knew how much it hurt. "Let's just...get there," he said.

They all nodded, and drove off to the hospital.

**Umm, can anyone guess...? Yeah...**

**Well, I'm kinda in a rush, cause I gotta go to volleyball, but I hope you guys all liked this!**

**Heheh, review? Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews! And to people who reviewed anonymously, since I can't reply, thank you! It really does mean a lot, because I have so many reviews for this story, and I still can't believe it. I got 29 for the last chapter! THANK YOU! I hope you guys like this!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush...**

"Molly, don't let Alicia fall asleep," Mr. Winters said from the driver's seat in the car. Mrs. Winters was sitting in the front with a lifeless Katie on her lap. She was having trouble breathing, and her eyes were already closed.

"She already is asleep!" Mrs. Winters exclaimed fearfully. Mr. Winters cursed under his breath, sighing, and sped up a little, hoping to get to the hospital faster.

"What are we going to do now?" Mr. Winters asked. "If she doesn't live, we'll have to organize a funeral, spend all our money on it, and if that boy finds out, he'll kill us!" Mrs. Winters just rolled her eyes.

"That boy will never find out, and if he does, it's not like he can do anything to us!" she responded. "And if she doesn't live, it'll be better, because there will be no way she can tell on us," she said. Mr. Winters nodded a little, the thought of his daughter dying bringing a tiny smile to his face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay, can someone explain what happened?" Kendall asked from the passenger seat. He turned around to face James, Carlos, and Alicia in the back, and they all just looked at him with scared eyes. "Please?" he asked.

"Well, we were just goofing off, and Alicia pushed Carlos," James started. "He fell off the bed and landed on his arm the wrong way. It was an accident, though, don't get mad," he begged. Kendall nodded as he turned back around in his seat.

"I'm sorry Kendall," Alicia said quietly.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Carlos," Kendall replied. He heard her mumble an apology to Carlos, and Carlos instantly forgave her, which bugged Kendall. It wasn't his decision to forgive her or not, though, so he told himself he didn't care.

Logan pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, and everyone piled out of the car. James ran ahead with Carlos, and luckily, it wasn't too busy. They took him right away, and Kendall, Logan, James, and Alicia sat in the waiting room.

Kendall folded his arms across his chest, slumped a little in his seat, and stared at the ground, wondering what Katie was doing at the moment. Probably out playing with her friends, having fun. Or at least he hoped so. She deserved to have some fun.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Mr. and Mrs. Winters stopped in front of the doors of the emergency room and forced themselves to start crying before they burst through the doors.

"Help! Help! Please someone help us! Our daughter us hurt!" Mrs. Winters cried through fake tears. Almost immediately, Katie was taken out of their arms and disappeared with a nurse.

The two were told to wait, and they would be informed about their daughter as soon as possible. They shared an evil grin, before sitting down on the cold, plastic chairs in the waiting room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall groaned when he saw the time on his phone. "We've been waiting for almost two hours now, what is taking so long!" he exclaimed. Logan shrugged and shook his head in annoyance.

"I don't know..." he muttered. Kendall groaned again.

"Well I'm going to take a walk. Call me when we can leave," he told them. He headed towards the door, wanting to get some fresh air. He grabbed the handle, but then froze when he heard a doctor's voice.

"Alicia Winters!"

His hand fell to his side, and he started shaking.

Alicia Winters. Katie.

He turned around and watched as a couple rushed over to the man, and his eyes windened. He recognized that couple.

Alicia Winters. _Katie._

His breathing suddenly quickened and he ran towards them, bending down next to them to 'tie his shoe'. He made sure he was far enough away that they wouldn't recognize him, but close enough to hear.

"...and she had two broken ribs, which is probably why she had trouble breathing, there were many cuts on her arms, and there are bruises all over her body," the doctor told them. Kendall gripped his shoelace as his breathing quickened. "We also think she may have a concussion, because she was hit on the head with something... But how did this happen?"

"We went up to her room to check on her, and we found her on the ground, and the window was shattered," Mr. Winters said. "We think someone broke in." Kendall stood up angrily and marched up to them, his hands balled into fists. He had a weird feeling they were lying.

"What did you do to her!" he shouted. "How did that happen to her!" He got so close to Mr. Winters, that he was slightly afraid, but he wasn't going to show it. "How did she get hurt!"

Mr. and Mrs. Winters looked slightly surprised that Kendall was there, and confusion clouded their eyes. "Um, I'm sorry...who are you?" Mr. Winters asked with a tiny smirk. Kendall clenched his teeth together.

"You know exactly who I am," he growled.

"I'm sorry, could you please leave this family alone so-"

"They aren't her family!" Kendall interrupted. "I am! I'm her brother, and I want to know how she got hurt!" he screamed. Mrs. Winters frowned.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one child. We don't-"

"Shut up! Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about! Tell me how this happened!" Suddenly, he felt someone pulling him away from the group, and he looked up to find James. He pulled away from his friend.

"James, what are you doing!" he yelled.

"Kendall, Alicia just told us something. We saw you, and...come here." He led Kendall over to a crying Alicia, a nervous looking Logan, and Carlos, who just returned. "Alicia, tell him," James demanded. She shook her head, and he gave her a look, causing her to speak up.

"When me and my parents went to visit family in Minnesota, I went to the hospital me and Katie were born in and I switched the files! I couldn't stand being with them anymore! I'm sorry!" she cried. Kendall's eyes widened, and anger burned inside of him.

"Alicia, go on," Logan said.

"I-I know how she got hurt..." she whispered. Kendall stared at her, waiting for her to go on.

"How?"

She was quiet for a minute before she finally found her voice. "...They...they abused her," she said quietly. Kendall's heart seemed to shatter when he heard those words. His baby sister was abused for the past two months, and he did nothing about it.

"What?" he whispered.

"They have these stupid rules, and if you break a rule, then they beat you. They used to punch me and slap me and kick me and..." she stopped, trying to compose herself. "They just...beat me," she whispered. Kendall's eyes widened even more, and his anger took over.

He looked back over to where the Winters were standing, but cursed when he saw they weren't there. As much as he wanted to find them, he knew he would have to deal with them later. And they were going to get it.

"Alicia, let's go. Carlos, Logan, and James, you guys stay here. We'll be back," he told them. When they all nodded, he grabbed Alicia's hand and pulled her out of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" she asked nervously.

"To see Mr. Williams. I'm getting my sister back," he said through gritted teeth. Alicia pulled her hand away from his.

"No!" she yelled. He looked at her in confusion. "Please, Kendall, don't make me go back to them! Please!" she begged. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Alicia, you don't have to go back to them. We'll find you a new home, but...we gotta save Katie from them," he told her.

"Why?" she asked. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, one, she's my sister and I love her, and two, she's being abused!" he exclaimed. "You aren't gonna have to live with your parents anymore, but we can't leave Katie with them!" Alicia stared up at him for a moment, let out a deep sigh, and followed him to the car.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Kendall spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. She was quiet for a little before finally answering.

"I was scared..." she said quietly. "Scared that they would find me and...hurt me again..." Kendall felt a pang of guilt. This girl, who he had been so mean to, was abused all her life. All she wanted was some love, and he treated her just like the Winters did.

"I'm sor-" he stopped himself in the middle of his sentence. Was he about to break his promise to Katie? No, he was just apologizing. But, would Katie be upset about that? It was Alicia's fault she was abused, anyway. "Never mind..." he mumbled.

As he continued to drive, his thoughts were racing. He couldn't help but be happy, but at the same time, he was angry, sad, confused, and scared. What if there was no way to prove what they were doing to Katie?

A minute later, he parked in front of the tiny police station where he came a little more than two months ago, and hurried inside with Alicia, running into the back, and knocking on Mr. Williams' door.

After a minute, the door swung open, and the familiar man smiled at them. "Kendall! Alicia! What are you doing here?"

"Katie really is my sister, and I need to get her back because the Winters are abusing her and she's in the hospital!" Kendall yelled. "Alicia switched the files at the hospital, but I need to get her back!"

Mr. Williams looked at him in confusion. "What?" he asked. Alicia sadly explained everything to him, while Kendall just stood there, thinking. He was mad. No, he was more than mad. He was furious, and he wanted to murder the Winters. His thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Williams spoke up again. "Why don't you get a blood test?" he asked.

Kendall's jaw dropped and he stared at Mr. Williams for a minute before repeating, "a blood test?"

"Yes, a DNA test," he said. "Then we'll be sure you're telling the truth." Kendall closed his eyes, sighing. Why didn't he think of that before? He was so stupid.

Mr. Williams gave them directions to the closest genetic center and they ran back out to the car. Kendall drove away as fast as he could. He couldn't stop shaking. He was getting his baby sister back.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay, we'll have the results in 24 hours."

"24 hours?" Kendall asked. "No, I need to know now! This is really important," Kendall said to the woman standing in front of him. "Please, I have to know now!"

"Well, we won't have the results for another 24 hours, but we'll call you and let you know as soon as we get them. I'm sorry." Kendall tried to stop her before she could walk away, but he didn't know what to say. She was gone.

He gave Alicia a look, and together, they went back to the hospital to wait.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Mr. Winters sat beside Katie in her hospital bed, watching the sleeping girl. Mrs. Winters was on the other side, glaring at Katie. They both looked angry. They didn't want Katie to be okay.

"How did he find out we were here?" Mrs. Winters asked, frustrated. Mr. Winters shrugged, frowning.

"I don't know...let's hope he's gone for good, though," he answered. Mrs. Winters sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, let's hope..."

**Alright, I'm sorry this was so rushed. And sorry for skipping the whole DNA test part. I didn't know anything about them, and I didn't have much time to research..**

**Thank you so much to Saphire-Flyer for the idea of Alicia switching the files! That was pretty awesome... :] Thanks!**

**I hope you liked it! Review? :]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys seriously make me so happpyy! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter and... stufffs! :]**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall looked around the waiting room in the hospital, his tired eyes glazing over the worried families, and his thoughts only on Katie. He hadn't left the hospital since he got back with Alicia because he was too afraid something would happen to Katie, and he hadn't gone to sleep at all, either. He was tired of waiting. It had been more than twenty four hours, and he still hadn't gotten the call. Carlos, Logan, and James tried to get him to go home, but he refused.

He jumped slightly when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. _Finally_. He whipped it out of his pocket and clicked the answer button before holding it against his ear. He listened as the woman he spoke to yesterday told him everything he had been waiting for.

By the time the phone call ended, he was already running toward his friends who had gone to get something to eat. All he had to do now was go back to Mr. Williams's office, get Katie back from the Winters, and prove they were abusive so he could make sure Alicia was safe, too. But as he entered the cafeteria, he saw Mr. Winters in line at a small food court. Carlos, Logan, James, and Alicia were in the line next to him.

He clenched his hands into his fists and anger burned inside of him. He was furious with that man. He was going to get revenge. Revenge for everything he did to his little sisters.

Sisters. Both of them. Katie and Alicia.

Kendall charged into Mr. Winters, knocking him down on the ground. He threw rough punches at the man's face, repeatedly hitting him.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THEM!" he screamed, causing everyone in the cafateria to look at him. "HOW DARE YOU ABUSE TWO INNOCENT LITTLE GIRLS! MY SISTERS!" Mr. Winters had somehow gotten on top of Kendall and had hit him a couple times. "You better not touch Katie _ever again_!" Kendall shouted through his pain, struggling to get the man off him. "I swear if you do, you're gonna get it a lot worse than this!"

Mr. Winters suddenly got off the ground, and marched over to Alicia, who was hiding behind Carlos, Logan, and James.

"You told them?" he yelled.

"Hey! You better not touch her either!" Kendall yelled as he pushed Mr. Winters to the ground, and began to punch him again. Before he could go on, Carlos, Logan, and James pulled him off, and the five of them ran away.

Panting, Kendall explained to them that they had to go back to Mr. Williams' office and sign some papers to get Katie back. James and Logan stayed at the hospital, while Carlos, Alicia, and Kendall drove to Mr. Williams' office. On the way there, Kendall called his mother, and explained everything. It made him even angrier because she sounded upset, and when they got there, he saw her fake smile.

Kendall waited as Mrs. Knight signed everything she had to sign, and immediately rushed back to the hospital with everyone. He was shaking so hard, he thought he was going to fall over as he ran to her room. She was _his_ again. He was about to see her. He stopped when he saw a doctor coming out of her room.

"Hey, is Katie Knight in there?" he asked, a bit out of breath from running. He was in such a hurry to get to her. He _needed _to be with her. The doctor shook his head in reply.

"No, Katie Knight is not in there," he answered. Kendall looked at him in confusion.

"Well, do you know where she is?"

"No, but, I don't think she's in this hospital. You might want to check somewhere else," he said. Then it clicked in Kendall's brain. He shook his head, frustrated with himself.

"Is Alicia Winters in there?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yes, she is," the doctor told him. Kendall smiled.

"I need to see her," he said.

"I can't let you in there," the doctor said apologetically. Kendall raised his eyebrows, staring at him in surprise.

"Why not?" he asked, getting slightly annoyed with this man. Katie was right in there. _Right there_. Less than 50 feet away from him. He had to get in there.

"Well, unless you're her family, I can't-"

"I am her family! I'm her brother! Let me in there! I have to see her!" he exclaimed, trying to push past him, but the doctor stopped him. Kendall rolled his eyes, quickly explaining the situation. Mr. Williams had already spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Winters, and he was pretty sure they were already locked up in a jail cell. At least he hoped they were.

Kendall was about to go into the room, when the doctor stopped him again. He sighed, groaning, and looked at him wearily, awaiting an explanation.

"Wouldn't you like to know how she's doing?" he asked. Kendall nodded, sighing lightly. He listened as the doctor told him everything he had heard before, and it made him so angry to think that the Winters did this to her.

"Is that all? I already knew that," Kendall said. The doctor shook his head.

"She's...asleep. We're not sure when she'll wake up," he said. Kendall froze. He couldn't even talk to her? When the doctor went on, he felt like he was going to fall apart right there. "And...we're not sure _if _she will wake up..."

He shook his head, refusing to believe that Katie might not make it out of this situation. "No...she...she has to. I _need _her back!" he yelled. A tear slowly trickled down his cheek.

"Well, we'll do our best, but..." the doctor tailed off, and Kendall closed his eyes, hoping he would wake up from this nightmare when he opened them. But as upset as he was, he couldn't help but feel happy, too.

"Well, can I...can I go in now?" he begged. The doctor nodded and he quickly went into the room, his eyes squeezed shut. When he got in and closed the door, he slowly opened his eyes, and as soon as he did, tears pooled up in his eyes and he choked on a sob.

There, laying in the bed, was his baby sister, bruised and beaten. He felt a horrible pain in his chest as he dropped his gaze to the ground and started to silently cry to himself. Slowly, he made his way to her bed and clutched her hand in both of his.

It hurt him even more to see that she had grown in the past two months. He almost didn't get to see her grow up. He almost missed out on it. He still might, too, which caused him even more pain and tears.

He wasn't sure if the tears were happy tears or sad tears. They could be both. He couldn't stop the joy from bubbling inside of him. He had her back. She was his. At the same time, though, he was more upset than he ever had been.

He gripped her hand in his and let out a soft whimper. "Katie..." he whispered. "Please, Katie. _Please_ come back to me..."

He stared down at her unmoving body and wiped at his eyes. If he could, he would hurt the Winters as much as they hurt Katie. They deserved it, not her.

"Come on, Baby Sister, please. I...I can't go any longer without you. I need you," he said quietly. "They can't hurt you anymore...you're mine again. You'll be with me again if you just...open your eyes. Please..." He took a deep breath, doing his best to compose himself. "Please..."

He looked down at the ground and burst into tears. He couldn't go on any longer. He couldn't do it anymore. He needed her more than anything else in the world.

He looked up when he heard the door open, and sniffed when he saw Alicia standing there. He turned his attention back to the ground as she walked over to him. He felt her staring at him, making him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It's not your fault," he muttered, looking up at her. She frowned.

"Yeah, it is my fault," she replied. He knew it was true, but he didn't want to blame her. She had already been through enough in her life.

"Well, don't be sorry," he told her. "I understand why you did it." She sighed and awkwardly looked back and forth between Katie and Kendall for a minute.

"I'm sorry I tried to make you call me Katie and...everything," she said quietly. When she thought about, she was kind of embarrassed. No sane person does that.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Kendall mumbled. She gave him a small nod and continued.

"And thanks for...sticking up for me. In front of my dad," she added. He looked at her and sent her a small smile, but then changed the subject.

"What did they do to you? And to Katie?" he asked, glancing over at his sister. "Did they do this to you everyday?" he questioned. Alicia shook her head.

"They never beat me this hard," she answered. "Katie must've done something really bad...like, washed her hands with cold water instead of hot water..." Kendall looked at her in confusion, and she quickly explained how crazy they were, which made him even angrier that they almost killed her for a rediculous reason.

They were quiet for a while before Kendall spoke up. "You should've told us right away," he said. She nodded, staring at her shoes.

The silence lasted longer that time until Alicia broke it. "Um, I think Logan, Carlos, and James wanted to come in if that's okay with you," she said, feeling awkward. She wanted to leave. Kendall nodded and told her to send them in.

It wasn't long before Carlos entered the room. He smiled at Kendall before taking a seat on the other side of the bed. He looked down at Katie for a few minutes before looking up at Kendall.

"She's going to be okay, you know," he comforted. Kendall shrugged.

"I hope so," he said. "I don't wanna say goodbye again. It hurt enough the first time," he whispered as a tear fell from his eye.

"Don't be sad, Kendall. Everything will be fine," Carlos told him. "I know it's scary, but...we'll all get through this together!" he chirped, trying to remain positive.

"Did my mom leave?" Kendall asked. Carlos didn't answer, he just looked away. "She did, didn't she?" Carlos nodded, and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"She said she was taking Alicia home. Maybe she'll come back," he suggested. Kendall shook his head, rolling his eyes again with an angry look plastered to his face.

"She's not coming back," he snapped. "She doesn't love either of us anymore."

"Don't say that," Carlos admonished. "She loves both of you. She's probably just scared," he said. Kendall laughed a little.

"Scared of what?"

Carlos fell silent, and Kendall looked back down at Katie, sighing. Why did this have to happen to her? She didn't do anything wrong. And now her own mother didn't even love her anymore. It wasn't fair.

"Why do you think she did that?" Kendall asked suddenly. Carlos narrowed his eyes, confused, and Kendall went on. "Why do you think my mom turned against Katie like that? Started calling Alicia Katie, didn't even bother coming in here to see her...why?"

Carlos shook his head. "I don't know. But, she'll come around. She'll realize she was being stupid, don't worry," he assured him. "Now, I'm gonna go get James, cause I think it's only fair if we all get to see her," he said with a tiny smile. He bent down, planting a soft kiss on Katie's forehead.

"Thanks, Carlos," Kendall said quietly. His friend nodded before exiting the room. Kendall picked up Katie's hand and rested his head on the back of his. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he waited for James, listening to the beeping of the heart monitor.

Suddenly, he heard a quiet knock. He turned around and smiled at James, who looked like he wasn't sure if he should come in or not.

"You okay?" James asked, sending a smile back to Kendall.

"Yeah...I guess so," he replied. James sat down, taking Katie's other hand. He studied her from head to toe before sighing as he shook his head.

"I can't believe they did this to her," he said quietly. Kendall nodded in agreement. "At least you got her back, though."

"I wish I could've gotten her earlier. I could've saved her from this," he said.

"There was nothing you could do, Kendall. You didn't know," James told him, trying to offer some comfort. "Don't feel bad." Kendall squeezed Katie's hand.

"I can't help it. I just...if I was smart enough to think, I would've known I could have just gotten a DNA test, and I would have gotten her a long time ago," he said.

"Well think of it this way," James started. "You saved Alicia from the abuse, too. Now they're both free from the Winters." Kendall thought about it for a moment, before looking up at James.

"Is it wrong for me to be mad at Alicia?" he asked.

"I don't think so. She lied and if she just told us about everything, this wouldn't be happening," James answered. "Honestly, I'm a little mad at her myself."

"But, she told me she was scared they would send someone else to get her," Kendall told him. "I feel bad, too. She was abused all her life. Katie was only there for two months," he said. He knew this wasn't fair to Katie at all, but thinking about Alicia made him feel worse.

"Yeah, but which one of them is in this hospital bed fighting to stay alive?" James questioned. Kendall frowned. Fighting to stay alive. He didn't like hearing that, but he knew it was true.

"I guess you're right," he replied. James nodded his head, smiling at Kendall.

"But don't worry, we all know she's strong. She'll be okay," he promised.

"What if she's not, though?" Kendall asked.

"Then we'll find the Winters and murder them," James answered. "And at least you'll know, and you can go to her fune-" He stopped, figuring it wasn't the smartest thing to say to Kendall at the moment. "She'll be fine, Kendall."

The blonde nodded, wiping away a tear. She'd be fine. They would all get through this.

"I'll get Logan, okay? It's getting late," James said as he stood up. He kissed Katie's head. "Get better, okay? Your brother's not gonna last much longer," he said to her, causing Kendall to crack a tiny smile.

Kendall watched him leave, before closing his eyes and imagining his life before all of this happened. It was so much better back then. Everyone was happy. He missed those days.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. Logan walked in, but stayed at the door. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," Kendall replied, motioning for him to come in. Logan took a seat next to Katie, and smiled sadly down at her.

"So...are you happy now?" Logan asked hopefully, wanting nothing more than his friend's happiness. His heart fell when Kendall shook his head.

"I can't be happy. Look at her," he said. "She doesn't even know I'm here." Logan nodded slightly.

"But, I don't wanna see you upset anymore. Please just...try to be happy," he pleaded.

"Well, I am happy, just...not as happy as I wish I could be," he told him. "I just want her to get better," he said. Logan sent him a sympathetic smile, hoping to comfort him a bit.

"I do too," he replied. "But, we know she'll be fine, it just takes time. She's gonna be okay, though, I know it." He glanced down at Katie, but quickly looked away when he felt a stab of pain in his heart.

Kendall sniffed, and after a couple minutes, he finally spoke up. "I don't wanna lose her, Logan," he said in a shaky voice, on the verge of tears. "I just got her back...I can't lose her again." He wiped at his eyes, and let out a small, quiet sob.

"Kendall, you're not gonna lose her, buddy. She's going to be fine, okay? I promise you," he said softly. He just hoped he could keep his promise. "None of us are gonna let her go, so...she can't..." he paused. He wasn't sure if he should say the word around Kendall. He didn't even want to think about Katie dying himself.

"But...what do I do if she does?" Kendall asked, looking up at his friend with red eyes. "What will I do?" he repeated.

"You'll always have us," Logan assured him. "And, besides, she won't. You don't even have to think about that. So stop thinking about it," he said. Kendall held Katie's hand tighter as he listened to Logan. As much as he wanted to believe it, he couldn't. He was too afraid that he would get his hopes up, and then he would be wrong.

"It's kind of late. We should probably go," Logan suggested.

"I'm not leaving," Kendall retorted. Logan sighed.

"Kendall, I think you need to get some sleep. You haven't slept in over twenty four hours and-"

"I'll sleep here," Kendall interrupted. "I can't leave. I need to be here when she wakes up," he told Logan. The smaller boy nodded, squeezing Katie's hand one last time and standing up. He gave Kendall another smile before heading for the door.

"Logan, wait," Kendall said, turning around to face Logan, who was looking back at him. "I just wanted to say...thank you...for caring about me for the past two months," he said. Logan smiled.

"No problem, buddy," he said with a light chuckle.

"And...I'm sorry. For being such a jerk to you guys...I just..." he stopped, furiously wiping at his eyes.

"Kendall, don't worry about it. We all understand," he assured him. Kendall sniffed and stepped forward, holding out his arms. Logan instantly hugged him back.

"Thanks, Logan," he whispered. "I love you."

Logan smiled. "I love you too, Kendall."

**WOOWOO! I hope you liked this! Sorry it took so long to update, but I'll try to update sooner this time :] Thanks again for all the reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahh, who else is suupeer excited for Big Time Contest! I think Big Time Strike is my new favorite episode!**

**Anyhow...**

**Thanks for the reviews! :] I'm so happy you guys liked the last chapter, aaannd, I'm hoping you'll like this! Enjooyy! :]**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"No, Mom, I'm not coming home! I don't care what you say! I'm not leaving her!" Kendall yelled into his cell phone.

"Kendall, watch your tone or you'll be grounded!"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving this room anyway! You can't do or say anything that will get me to leave!" he shouted.

"Kendall, I'm not afraid to throw away your guitar, your hockey stick, and anything else you own! You better get home right this instant!"

"Get rid of everything, Mom! Anything you want! I don't care!"

"Kendall Donald Knight if you don't come home right now, you-"

"Listen to me, Mom! I don't care! I'm not leaving Katie alone, and I wish you would at least come and see her for just a minute! She's your daughter! You used to love her!" he yelled. "Why don't you love her anymore?"

"You know I love her!" Mrs. Knight responded. Kendall's jaw dropped.

"No you don't! If you loved her you would come see her while she's in the hospital! You clearly don't care about her!"

"Kendall, I want you home right now!"

"Too bad!" Kendall yelled before hanging up the phone and throwing it at the ground, watching it break. He turned towards Katie and started sobbing as he squeezed her hand.

Eight days. Katie hadn't woken up in eight days. Her own mother hadn't come to see her at all. Kendall never left her side. He barely ate and he would only take short naps in the chair next to her bed. He would never let go of her hand, and he would only allow himself to sleep if someone else was awake with her.

It was all becoming too much for him. He was afraid, tired, lonely, and he felt empty inside. He just wanted his baby sister back.

"Katie, come on. Please, Baby Sister," he whispered. "I lost Dad, I think I just lost Mom...I can't lose you too."

A salty tear traveled down his fearful, sad face, and he wiped it away quickly.

"I know you're scared. I know...you don't wanna get hurt again...but I'm right here. I'll protect you," he promised. "I'm not gonna leave your side. Please, Katie. Please come back to me." He looked down at the ground, squeezing her hand in both of his. "I love you so much, and...you promised you would come back to me! You have to keep your promise!" he said as he started to cry harder.

He stared down at her pale face. A pained expression covered up what used to be the most amazing thing in the world to Kendall. She was completely still, except for her chest slowly rising and falling. He watched it, because it was the only way he knew she was still alive.

"Katie, I'm dying inside! I can't live any longer without you! I need you to just get up! Open your eyes! Please!" he sobbed. "I...I d-don't wanna see you like this anymore! You're only gonna g-get better if you wake up! Please!" he exclaimed. "Its been over a week! Get up! I can't do this anymore!" he cried. Tears raced down his cheeks as he gently hugged her broken body with one arm. He sobbed into the blanket, getting rid of all his tears.

"I love you so much, Baby Sister! More than you, or anyone else with ever know! You're the most important thing in the world to me! You need to know that!" he cried. Sobs shook his body as he gripped her hand so hard, his own hand started to hurt.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and when he found James standing over him, he continued to cry.

"Why, James!" he shouted. "Why is this happening to us! She doesn't deserve it! Sh-she should be home with us! A-and my mom should still love her! Why doesn't she love her?"

"Shh, Kendall, calm down," James soothed, sitting down beside him and pulling him into a tight hug. "Everything's gonna be okay. We'll be alright..." he whispered, rubbing his friend's back comfortingly.

"I-I c-can't...w-why hasn't she woken up yet?" Kendall whispered back, fresh, hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Just give her some time, Kendall. She's not gonna leave you. She wouldn't do that," James assured him. Kendall sniffed and looked back down at Katie, hoping with all his heart that James was right.

As the days slowly went on, Kendall grew more and more impatient. It seemed like he never stopped crying, and he never dared to let go of her hand. Not once.

There were times when Logan, James, and Carlos would come in and visit Katie for a little. They would talk to her as if she was awake, but it was never the same. Alicia even came a few times, but not Mrs. Knight, which made Kendall furious.

Carlos, Logan, and James would bring Kendall food as often as they could, but he barely ever ate it. He was too afraid to take his eyes off Katie, even for a second. Anything could happen to her if he did, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

He would only take short naps a couple times a day. There were bags under his eyes, and he was having trouble staying awake, but once again, he couldn't take his eyes off of Katie.

Seventeen long, tedious days passed by, and Kendall never left Katie once. It hurt to look at her, but at the same time, he couldn't look away.

Yawning, Kendall put his head in his hand, and his eyes began to close. He squeezed Katie's hand as a tear slowly slipped out of his eye. He took a deep breath, debating whether or not he should sleep, because no one was with him to watch Katie, but he couldn't seem to stay awake any longer.

But suddenly, he froze, and his head snapped up.

He squeezed Katie's hand, and felt his hand being gently squeezed back. His heart pounded against his chest as he stared down at his sister. His eyes were wide, and any thoughts of sleep were long gone.

He was taking huge breaths, hoping he wasn't imagining anything, and suddenly, she started to move a bit in her sleep.

Kendall felt a tear come out of his eye, and this time, he knew it was from fear. He was terrified. Terrified that she wouldn't wake up. Terrified that he was imagining this.

A second later, before he even had time to think, her eyes fluttered open.

Kendall's eyes got even bigger, and a small smile broke out onto his face. "Katie..." he whispered. He couldn't get his hopes up. He could be dreaming. This could be fake.

She studied his face for a minute, before smiling a little herself. "Kendall..." she whispered back. He knew, the moment she spoke, that this was real. She was alive.

Happiness filled his whole body, and he felt himself shaking so hard, he thought he was going to faint. Tears sprang into his eyes as he stared down at her sleepy face. He wanted to say something so bad, but no words came to his head. So he did the one thing he had wanted to do for two and a half months.

He pulled her into his arms and cried. Cried harder then he had ever cried before. But for once, they were happy tears. _Finally_, they were happy tears.

He felt her arms tighten around his body as every second passed, and soon, they were holding each other as tight as they could, crying into each other.

"You're okay...you're okay," he whispered, more to himself than to Katie. "You're okay..." he repeated. He closed his eyes and held her close to him, shaking with sobs.

A second later, Katie let go and looked him right in the eye. "Y-you have to l-leave!" she said quietly. "P-please...before th-they come back!" Tears fell from her eyes as she told him to go. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had to. "Please! Before they s-see you!" she cried.

"Katie...they're not coming back. They can't hurt you anymore," he replied, sniffling. "You're safe now Katie. You're mine..." he whispered. She looked surprised for a minute, then she looked sad.

"When's this gonna end?" she asked in a quiet tone, closing her eyes as she started to cry.

"What? When's what gonna end?" he asked worriedly, taking her hand again and brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"W-when...when am I gonna w-wake up?" she whispered. Kendall smiled and wiped the tears off her face.

"Its not a dream, Katie. This is real. It's all over," he told her, wrapping her in another hug. He kissed her head and squeezed her small body as tight as he could. "It's all over," he repeated. He began to cry again as he held her. "We're together again. Th-they're gone..."

After a few minutes, Kendall slowly pulled away. He clutched her hand and gently stroked her hair, staring straight into her watery eyes, a few tears falling out of his own.

"Katie, you have to promise me one thing," he said softly. She nodded and he went on. "Promise me..." he paused, wiping away his tears. "...Promise me you'll never leave me again..."

She sniffed, and a tear leaked out of her eye. "Only if you promise never to let me go again," she whispered. Kendall laughed a little and felt himself still shaking as he nodded.

"Never," he whispered. They found themselves hugging again, hoping they could never let go. "I missed you so much, Baby Sister," he said in a shaky voice.

"I missed you too, Big Brother," Katie replied. She buried her face in his shoulder, welcoming the amazing feeling of the old hugs she used to get all the time. She let out a quiet whimper as she thought about the Winters. "It hurt so bad," she told him in a hushed voice.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he said. "They're gone, though. You never have to see them again. I promise." He kissed her head again and closed his eyes. It felt so good to hear her voice.

"W-why did they d-do that to me?" she whispered. Kendall's smile disappeared and he sat down on her bed, hugging her closer.

"Katie, I don't know why they did that. They're crazy. But I promise you that they're gonna pay for it. They're gonna be in jail for a long time, and I'm not afraid to go and beat the crap out of them..._again_," he told her.

"You beat the crap out of them?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Well, I punched Mr. Winters a couple times, but, I don't think it was as bad as I wanted it to be," he answered with a small smile. She smiled back and hugged him again, unable to stop herself. She didn't want to let go, and when she did, she just wanted to be back in his arms, feeling safe like she should.

"Thanks, Kendall," she whispered.

"Anything for my Baby Sister," he whispered back, kissing her head one last time. "My _real _baby sister." She looked up at him, tears pooling up in her eyes yet again.

"It's true?" she asked, her voice trembling. Kendall nodded.

"It's true," he replied. "Alicia switched the files in the hospital. She tricked all of us," he explained.

"Alicia..." Katie said slowly. "Where is she?"

"Home...at our house. With Mom," he told her. Katie thought for a minute before looking up at him.

"Is she living with us?" she asked. Kendall shrugged. He wasn't even sure. He didn't even know if he wanted her to live with them.

"I don't know," he replied. "Mom probably-" he stopped himself before he could say anything about their mother favoriting Alicia, who wasn't even her biological daughter. "Mom probably wants to find her a really great home..." he said lamely.

"Where's Mom?" she questioned. Kendall sighed. He hated thinking about her. It made him sad. And angry.

"She's...at home. Do you want her to come here?" he asked. Katie shrugged.

"Where are Carlos, Logan, and James?" she asked, changing the subject. She saw the sadness and the anger in Kendall's eyes. It was obvious that he didn't want her there.

"Somewhere here...just...doing something," he answered. Katie lay back down on her bed, yawning. Kendall smiled at her. "Are you tired?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Can we go home?" she whispered. Kendall grinned a little, hearing the fear in her voice. He didn't know what she was scared of, but he knew to give her another hug.

"Not yet, but soon," he assured her, stroking her hair softly. "I promise everything will-"

Kendall was cut off when the door opened and Carlos stepped inside.

"Kendall, Logan and James wanted me to bring you some food, 'cause- Katie!" he shouted, dropping the cup of fries he had for Kendall and diving across the room, squeezing Katie in his arms and kissing her head over and over again. "I'm so glad you're okay!" he exclaimed. "Kendall's been all depressed and he hasn't been eating and now you can come back home with us and we'll protect you forever!" he shouted. Katie laughed and hugged her other brother back, a huge smile spread across her face.

Suddenly, Carlos ran out of the room. Kendall and Katie watched him in confusion, but a second later, the door burst open and Logan and James ran in.

"KATIE!" they yelled together. They both leaped over to the bed and enveloped her in a hug. It wasn't long before Carlos and Kendall joined in.

Katie knew at that moment, that it was the greatest day of her life.

**Ahaa! Not over yet! I hope you guys liked thiss!**

**I know this chapter had A LOT of hugging, but...imagining being seperated from your sibling or parents. Wouldn't you just want to hug them when you saw them again? Heh..**

**Alright, it's your decision. Do you want the next chapter to have some cute little moments between Katie and the rest of the guys? Or, no...?**

**And, should Alicia live with the Knights and Carlos, Logan, and James, or should they find a family to adopt her?**

**Let me know! Review? Thanks! :]**


	20. Chapter 20

**Howdaay! Thanks for all those reviews! I have like, 450! And that's like, 23 reviews for every chapter! I still can't believe it! Thank youu! :]**

**Okay, I've decided there's gonna be a sequal. But only if you guys want one. So, would you read it if there was a sequal?...**

**Welp, I hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.**

Kendall smiled as he pulled out of their five way hug. Carlos, Logan, and James eventually let go, and they sat in a tiny circle. Katie smiled up at them. She couldn't believe she was surrounded by her brothers again.

She brought her hand to her face and wiped away her tears. "Are you guys sure I can stay with you?" she asked quietly, slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"Katie, we would never make something like that up," Kendall promised. She smiled and Carlos began to bounce up and down on her bed.

"I'm so excited to take you home with us! I'm gonna make a special surprise for you and do a bunch of fun stuff!" he exclaimed. Katie laughed. Usually, she wouldn't want to do annoying things with Carlos, but today, she wanted so badly to start doing them.

"Yeah, and maybe Kendall will finally be happy again! All he's been doing while you were gone was laying around and crying!" Logan said, sending Kendall a disapproving look.

Katie looked up at Kendall and smiled softly. He smiled back at her. "It's true," he mumbled.

"I wish you could've seen Kendall pound Mr. Winter's face," James said to her. "He was really mad, and he just whipped that guy's butt!"

Hearing that awful man's name caused Katie to squirm a bit. She never wanted to think about those people ever again.

They were quiet for a moment before Kendall spoke up. "Um, Katie, I think I need to go talk to Mom about something," he told her. The last thing he wanted to do was leave, but he needed to talk to his mother. "Can I leave you here with Carlos, Logan, and James?" he asked. She nodded, and Kendall bent over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back," he said before reluctantly leaving the room.

Katie looked up at her other brothers. "Is Kendall mad at my mom?" she asked. She knew something was up because Kendall seemed angry.

The boys all shifted uncomfortably before Logan spoke up. "Uh, I think they just...had a little disagreement," he answered.

"About what?" she questioned.

"We don't know," James said before anyone else could say something stupid. Katie nodded slowly.

"Um, so, how was your life the past two months?" Carlos asked. James and Logan immediately hit him, admonishing him for saying something like that. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

"It's okay," she said quietly. "I...made some friends," she told them.

"Yeah, those girls we met that gave Kendall the letter, right?" Logan asked. Katie nodded.

"Emily and Julia," she said. "They really like you guys." James smiled, satisfied.

"Of course they do..." he muttered. Katie rolled her eyes at him. She missed his self-centered, confident attitude. Thinking about that, she suddenly frowned when she remembered something.

"James..." she whispered.

"What?" he asked, confused as to why she suddenly got so upset.

"I...I don't know where your lucky comb is," she whispered. James raised his eyebrows and grabbed her hand.

"Katie, I don't care about my stupid comb! All I care about is you! You're okay now, and that's all that matters. Don't worry about the dumb comb," he said, and Katie nodded, a tear falling from her eye.

"I'm sorry," she said.

James sighed. "Don't be sorry, I really don't care," he assured her. She nodded again, and they sat silently for a while before Carlos spoke up again.

"Hey, you know Kendall didn't even leave you once since he first came into this room like, three weeks ago," he said, trying to start a conversation.

"What about when he had to go to the bathroom?" Katie asked with a tiny smirk.

"I'm not even kidding, he made us go out and buy him diapers," Logan said, looking a little grossed out. Katie laughed.

"Really?"

They all nodded, and Katie laughed. She sat up in her bed and hugged her brothers again. Resting her head on James' shoulder, she let a few of her happy tears drip onto his shirt. They all hugged her back and kissed her head.

"Katie...do you want to talk about it?" Logan asked gently. He knew she was going to have a hard time getting used to everything, and she would be scared for a long time.

She sat back down in her bed and looked down at the ground. She was quiet for a minute before finally speaking up. "It was scary," she whispered. "I would come home from school everyday and...they would yell at me for...tying my shoe the wrong way, or..." she sniffled as a tear slowly fell down her cheek. "Or for doing s-something wr-wrong...Then when...when m-my d-dad-"

"He's not your dad!" Carlos interrupted. "Just call him 'the dummy'," he told her.

Katie nodded, smiling lightly. "Well...he would come home and yell at me, then he would...just, hit me." She wiped her eyes, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. "A-and then the last time, th-they found the pictures, and...he hit me so hard," she whispered, trembling. "He started punching me and pushing me into the wall and onto the ground...and then, he took out a knife and..." She stopped and started to cry. James pulled her into his arms and held her, kissing her head and stroking her hair. Anger burned inside of him. He was furious that they did that to their little sister. And as she cried in his arms, he started planning their revenge.

"They're gonna pay for it, Katie," he promised. "We're gonna hit them ten times harder for every time they even touched you."

She shook with sobs in his arms. "I-I don't...I just wanted you guys so bad!" she cried.

"We're here now, Katie," James whispered. "We'll protect you, don't worry," he soothed. She slowly calmed down in his arms, and James gently laid her back down.

"Where's my mom?" she whispered.

"Um, we don't know. I think Kendall's getting her," Carlos answered.

"I wish Kendall would come back," she said softly. "I really missed him..."

"He'll be back soon, don't worry. He really didn't wanna leave," Logan said. "When he does get back, he probably won't leave at all..."

All four of them looked up when they noticed the doctor standing in the doorway. He came in and quickly checked on Katie, before leaving again.

"I wish you were my doctor, Logan," Katie said.

Logan laughed. "I don't know if I would be able to be your doctor, Katie. It would be too weird," he told her.

"I would rather have you than a stranger, though," she said. He smiled.

"Well, don't worry, I'll still take care of you," he promised. Katie smiled, and yet again, gave her brothers a hug.

* * *

><p>Kendall stomped down the hallway and pushed the door to their apartment open. He looked around and found his mother and Alicia on the couch.<p>

"Oh, Kendall, I thought you weren't coming home," Mrs. Knight said angrily. Kendall glared at her.

"Katie's awake," he told her. "I think it would be nice if she had a mother who would actually treat her right...But, too bad you can't even do that," he mumbled. She looked at him, obviously offended.

"I treat her right! I treat all three of you right!" she exclaimed. Kendall raised his eyebrows. He saw Alicia shrink down on the couch, and he knew she felt bad. They could all see that Mrs. Knight loved Alicia more than both Kendall and Katie.

"Oh, yeah, of course you do! I mean, not visiting her while she was in the hospital sure made her feel better!" he yelled accusingly.

"She was asleep! What was I supposed to do?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Just being there would've been enough! You never even looked at her, Mom! She's hurt and scared, and you don't even seem to care!" he shouted. "I know you may not like it, but she is your daughter! You used to love her more than anything else in the whole world, and now you're acting like she's some piece of trash! You promised her from the very beginning that you would find a way out of this and that you would see each other again, but now you're not doing anything! Do you know how upset that makes her feel?"

"Fine, Kendall! If you want me to see her so bad, then I will!" she yelled back.

"That's not the point, Mom! I want you to remember those days when you two were so close and you loved each other! When you spent so much time together and when you cared about her! I want you to realize what kind of horrible mother you're being and I want you to feel bad for not seeing her before this!"

"I was scared, Kendall! I was happy we got her back, but I didn't want to get my hopes up just in case we lost her again! I still love her and-"

"Fine then, Mom! Let's go back to the hospital and see her!"

Mrs. Knight looked up at him for a minute before turning back to look at Alicia. "I'm in the middle of something," she told him. Kendall's jaw dropped.

"Unbelievable..." he muttered before leaving the apartment and going back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kendall pushed open the door to Katie's room and stepped inside to find Katie asleep and James, Carlos, and Logan sitting around her. They all looked up at him and smiled.<p>

"What happened?" Logan asked. Kendall rolled his eyes, thinking about his mother.

"She doesn't even care. I shouldn't have even wasted my time going," he said as he sat down beside Katie and took her hand. "What am I supposed to tell Katie?"

"I guess you should just tell her the truth..." James suggested.

"I should, but I'm sure the last thing she needs to hear is that her own mother doesn't love her anymore," he said. "My mom is just being a jerk. I hate her," he mumbled.

"Kendall, don't say that," Carlos pleaded.

"Well it's true! She should-"

Kendall was interrupted when he heard the door open. He turned around and saw his mother and Alicia standing there. Kendall glared at them, standing up from his spot.

"What do you want?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Hi, Mom."

Kendall jumped slightly when he heard Katie, and he turned around and found her awake. He sighed, knowing he couldn't force his mother to leave now. Katie wanted to see her.

"Hi," Mrs. Knight said, smiling lightly. "Boys, could you wait outside with a Ka...Alicia? I was hoping me and...Katie could have some time alone."

James, Carlos, and Logan all stood up, but Kendall didn't move. "I'm not leaving," he said. Katie looked at him in confusion, while Mrs. Knight glared at him. He watched his friends leave with Alicia before sitting next to Katie.

Mrs. Knight went around to the other side and sat down. She smiled at Katie, who sat up and gave her mother a hug. After a minute, Kendall got annoyed and pulled Katie away from their mother.

"Katie, why don't you tell Mom about your friends?" he suggested. She shrugged and began telling Mrs. Knight all about the girls she met at school. Mrs. Knight smiled and nodded through her stories, but she wasn't listening. She was thinking of punishments for Kendall in her mind.

"Thats great, Katie!" Mrs. Knight smiled, before laughing a little. "I'm gonna have to get used to calling the other Katie Alicia now, I guess!" she laughed. Katie's smile faded, and she glanced up at Kendall and saw his angry look.

"What?" Katie whispered.

"Never mind," she responded. "So, can you tell me again how you got hurt?"

"Mom!" Kendall yelled. Katie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She finally realized why Kendall was so angry with their mother.

"What? I just forgot!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed.

"You can't forget something like that, Mom!" he yelled. "And now you made Katie cry! Get out!" he shouted. Mrs. Knight sighed and left the room. Kendall put his head in his hands and began to cry, feeling horrible.

"Kendall..." Katie whispered.

"Katie, I'm so sorry," he whispered back, taking his head out of his hands and staring at her. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve any of this. I don't know what's wrong with Mom, and...I-I'm just sorry you had to go through all that." A tear slipped down his cheek. "It's not fair to you, and I'm not gonna let her ruin everything."

"It's okay, Kendall. She's not gonna ruin everything," Katie told him.

"Yes she is! She loves Alicia more than her own children! It's not fair!" he cried. He was shaking with sobs, so Katie grabbed his hand.

"But it doesn't matter Kendall," she said. "We're together again, and that's all we wanted, right? Nothing can ruin that," she said, smiling lightly at him.

"B-but it's still not fair to you! Th-they hurt you! You don't know how upset that makes me! I can't stand to see you hurt, and now those stupid Winters hurt you, Mom's hurting you, I'm probably even hurting you!" he sobbed.

"Kendall, that's not true! You're not hurting me! I feel so much better with you here! A-and just because they hurt me...they can't anymore! You'll protect me! I'm not hurt at all anymore," she exclaimed.

Kendall was silent for a few minutes as he calmed down and let his tears fall.

"I-I missed you so much," he finally whispered, changing the subject completely and wrapping her in his arms. "I love you so much, Baby Sister."

"I love you too, Big Brother," she whispered. "I love you too."

**Awee! Sibling cuteness! Well, thank you very much TrailBlazerFan4Life for giving me that awesome idea of having Katie comfort Kendall, even though I barely used it...**

**OKAY! So, I think the next chapter will be the last chapter, but I don't know when I'll update because I have no idea how I'm going to end this...**

**Let me know if you guys would read the sequal! I know what would happen and stuff, so just let me know! :] Thanks!**

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. But, I am really, really sad that this is the last chapter! I have almost 500 reviews, and there's only 20 chapters! You guys seriously don't know how much that means to me! I never expected that at all! I thought that when I ended this story, I would have, like, 150 reviews, but no more than that. You guys are seriously amazing, and I can't thank you enough! You guys rock! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I hope you like this last chapter! (There will be a sequel, though!) Enjooy!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall sat next to Katie's hospital bed, smiling lightly at her as she stirred in her sleep. They were taking her home in a couple hours, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. Yes, the apartment would be much better than the awful hospital room, but what would it be like to have Katie and Alicia in the same house? He didn't know how Mrs. Knight was going to treat Katie, and honestly, he was afraid. He didn't want her to feel unwelcome or unloved. 

He had spent the past week trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened. Katie was abused, his mother didn't love him or Katie anymore, Alicia, in his mind, was an evil little kid, and his whole life would be changed as soon as they stepped back into that apartment. He would have to start going back to work, too, leaving Katie alone with his mother and Alicia.

Although he thought he felt bad for Alicia, he wasn't so sure he still did. After thinking about it, he still had a tiny bit of hatred for her. She practically ruined Katie's life, along with his. They no longer had a loving mother, the terrible memories of the past couple months would haunt them forever, and now they were both stuck with another sister...who ruined their life...

He had no idea what was going to happen to them as a family, and he was terrified. He wanted to go back to the days where they had family game nights, movie nights, and family dinners. Everyone knew he was a family guy. He didn't want that to end.

"Kendall?"

He looked over at the bed to see Katie staring at him with her big, broken eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Am I going home today?" she asked. He nodded, trying to send her a smile, but for some reason, he couldn't force a decent one.

"Do you want to go home?" he questioned gently. She shrugged, and as he awaited her answer, he studied the bruises that still covered her body; a bruise around her eye, bruises all over her arms, and cuts and scars up and down her arms. They all seemed to be teasing him, just begging him to go find the Winters and destroy them.

"Is it okay if I say no?" Katie asked after a few moments of silence. He smiled.

"That's fine...I wish it was a yes, though," he told her. She looked guilty after hearing those words.

"I'm sorry, Kendall," she said.

"No, it's okay. I'm not really ready to go home either. I'm kinda scared," he said.

Katie raised her eyebrows. "You're scared?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Kendall laughed, "I know, I know, I'm not usually scared," he said with an eye roll, "but I really am scared now. And I've been scared for a long time..." he muttered.

"Scared of what?" she asked.

"Lots of things," he replied. "I was scared of never seeing you again...scared of...losing you, scared of getting kicked out of the band and forced to go back to Minnesota while you were somewhere in LA, and now, I'm a little scared of Mom."

"Why doesn't Mom love us anymore? What did Alicia do to her?" Katie asked. Kendall shrugged, unsure of the answer.

"I guess... Maybe Mom felt bad for her. I don't know," he shrugged. "Alicia was just acting like she was you the whole time, and Mom fell for it," he said.

"Did you fall for it?"

"Of course not," Kendall answered. "I kept my promise to you. I hated her the whole time."

"Kendall, don't hate her. She-"

"Yeah, she was abused, she had a hard life, whatever. She ruined our lives. She took our mother from us. I guess I feel a little bad for her, but it frustrates me when I think that all she had to do was tell us, and you would have both be safe. If she just said something as soon as you left the apartment, I wouldn't have hated her so much. She knew the whole time that you were getting hurt and-"

"Kendall, I'm sure they told her that if she said anything they would find her and hurt her. I know they would," she told him.

"They would've been sent to jail right away," he pointed out.

Katie sighed. "Well, I guess you're right, but...it's not her fault Mom doesn't love us," she said sadly.

Kendall smiled lightly at her. "Yeah, you're right... So, are you ready to go home?" he asked again. She sighed and nodded her head slowly. "It'll be okay, Katie," he assured her. "Mom's not gonna ruin this for us. We're together again, and that's the only thing that matters, right?"

Katie sighed once again, "Right," she muttered.

"Come on, Katie, I get to take you home! We can go out and spend some real time together! Aren't you excited?" he asked. She nodded again, but Kendall wasn't convinced. He knew exactly what was bothering her, too. "Katie, don't think about them, please. They're gone. They're locked up in jail, and they can't ever hurt you again. I'm here, and I'll protect you," he promised.

She smiled. "Thanks..."

"Just promise me you'll try to act happy? Just so I don't feel bad," he said. Katie smiled.

"Fine, but I'll only be acting!" she told him.

"Katie!" he whined. "Why aren't you happy? Would you rather just be sent back to the Winters?" he asked. Katie frowned and glared at him.

"Shut up, Kendall!" she shouted. "You know I don't wanna go there!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Kendall replied. "I shouldn't have said that..." He looked at her and saw the annoyed, slightly fearful expression on her face, and he felt guilty. "Katie, I'm sorry," he repeated.

"It's fine," she assured him. "I don't care..." Kendall, however, could hear the lie. He knew it wasn't fine. She did care. She was afraid.

And that's when Kendall realized, it would be harder to make her happy than he thought.

* * *

><p>Kendall held Katie's hand tight as the two walked through the parking lot, heading towards the car. He couldn't help but notice that after they passed someone, Katie's grip on his hand would tighten. He squeezed her hand back, offering some comfort.<p>

When they finally spotted the car, Kendall let Katie sit in the front seat, and he got into the driver's seat. After starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, he glanced over at his sister.

"Katie, are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," she replied.

He sighed. "Do you wanna talk about anything? I know...it was hard. If you need to talk about it at all, I'll listen," he said. Katie nodded, but said nothing. "Katie, come on, please don't be sad. You're safe now! No one can hurt you, you never have to see those horrible people again, and you're with me again! I'm not gonna let anything happen to you! We're gonna have a great time together, and we can both finally be happy again."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Kendall," she said quietly.

He sighed, "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I just feel bad..."

They sat in silence for a while as they drove. Kendall wanted to keep talking and ask her about everything the Winters did, but he knew it would only make her upset. He had to find out what they did to her, though. He couldn't just let her suffer alone.

"Carlos has a special surprise for you," he told her, trying to cheer her up a bit. "I'm not sure what it is, but... He told me he has something to give to you."

"Great..." she muttered sarcastically. "It's probably gonna be a bunch of corn dogs," she said, chuckling lightly.

"Well, if it is, just try to act like you like it. You don't wanna make Carlos upset," he said. Katie laughed.

"I know, trust me," she replied.

"So...are you excited to see everyone?" Kendall asked as he pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot.

"Yeah, I guess so," Katie said with a smile. She was excited considering she hadn't seem them in almost three months. She missed all of her old friends.

She waited for Kendall to stop the car before hopping out. Kendall walked around the car and took her hand again, and together, they walked to the Palm Woods.

She passed familiar faces, and even some new ones. She smiled at some of the old kids she recognized, and got strange looks from the others. The new kids all thought Kendall was some weird, depressed freak, but seeing him happy with a little girl was confusing. She knew they would soon figure out Kendall was nothing like that.

"Katie?"

Katie looked over, smiling at Mr. Bitters. "Hi," she said quietly, unsure of what else to say.

He stared at her for a minute, gazing at the bruises and cuts on her body. She stood there awkwardly, still holding onto Kendall's hand. Mr. Bitters just smiled before running back into his office. Katie sighed and looked up at her big brother.

"Is everyone gonna treat me like that?" she asked sadly. Kendall smiled sympathetically at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"I hope not..." he said, before they continued on towards the elevator. After pushing the button for the second floor, they stood together in complete silence, except for the quiet elevator music.

Their silence was interrupted, however, when Kendall's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out, clicked the answer button, and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Kendall Knight?"_

"Yeah," Kendall replied.

_"This is Officer Brown from the police station..."_

The elevator doors opened up on the second floor, and Kendall and Katie stepped out.

"Yeah?" Kendall said impatiently.

_"I have some news regarding Chris and Molly Winters, your sister's abusers,"_ the man said.

"Okay, what is it?" Kendall asked, figuring it was about how long they would be in jail or something. But what he heard next caused his heart to start beating ten times faster.

_"Well, I'm afraid they've...escaped."_

Kendall stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in place with his hand clutching Katie's tightly. He finally found his voice after a moment and said in a fearful, quiet voice, "They what?"

**Ahhh, were you expecting that? NOPE. I don't know where it came from, but the idea just hit me! YAY! Alrighty, not sure when I'll have the sequal up :/ Sorry. Buuut, since this is the last chapter, I'm doing some cool fun facts! Thanks to beautywithbrains, (my bestestest fanfiction sister!) for letting me do her thing, cause she always does fun facts! Everyone go check out her stories, too, she's amaaazing!**

**Okaaay, fun facts!**

**1. I planned this whole entire story out in my head for a month before actually posting it**.

**2. Alicia's name was gonna be Angela, but I thought it looked kinda weird, so I changed it!**

**3. This is my most popular story!**

**4. I'm watching Lazy Town while typing this, hahah :]**

**5. I cried today because I was just so darn excited for Elevate! :] HAPPY ELEVATE DAY!**

**6. I'm running out of fun facts...**

**7. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Yeah, that was pretty lame... Whatever! **

**Thank you guys again for sticking with this story until the end, because I know it got a bit sad at some parts, and it means so much that you guys read it anyway! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and anything else you did! THANK YOU. **

**I'll try to have the sequal up soon! (: Once again, thank you guys so much for all your support!**


End file.
